The White Winged Angel
by Duochanfan
Summary: After destroying Voldemort, Harry is at a loss of what to do. That is until Narcissa steps in and lends a hand, or rather a Malfunctioning Portkey. Slash and Mpreg, don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is in response to the Mystkyten challenge, the picture for the fic is located here ****/HarryLuciusMpreg.jpg**

**I hope you enjoy this story, read and review.**

* * *

**The White Winged Angel**

**Prologue**

Harry once again sat at the top of the astronomy tower. He watched as the rain fell over a sleeping Hogwarts, the stars were nowhere to be seen. His mind was wandering over the events that took place almost a month ago. He had finally vanquished Voldemort, with the help of an unexpected ally, Narcissa Malfoy. She had helped the seventeen year old with finding the right spell that would make sure that Voldemort could not return.

Her husband and son had been with her, all three looking the worse for wear, they had been playing spy against Voldemort since Lucius had been forced to take the Dark Mark, thankfully Narcissa had not been made to take the Mark. Voldemort was waiting for Draco to come into his inheritance at seventeen before he planned on giving him the mark. Before that could happen, Lucius had been found out to be a spy. People thought that it was the money Draco would inherit from his grandmother the Voldemort wanted, only a few knew that it was his creature inheritance that the Dark Lord was waiting for.

Harry had learned that Severus Snape had become a spy thanks to Narcissa and Lucius. It had been a surprise when the three had turned up at Hogwarts after Lucius had been found out. Not many believed them straight away, but over a few weeks' people started to believe. Especially once Draco began apologising to everyone. He apologised for the way he had to act over the years, he didn't want to appear that way to people, but he had no choice as it could have been his mother and father's lives on the line and not just his own, as well as his two little sisters.

Narcissa had struck up a friendship with the young saviour Harry, it was as though the older woman knew what he was going through. Harry had asked a number of times how she knew these things and each time she would reply, with a small soft smile, "Things are not always what they appear."

Harry continued to watch the rain as he played things over and over within his mind, not hearing the footsteps behind him until he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, he turned his head and came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy," he greeted her, a small smile playing on his face, though it barley reached his eyes, like it had once.

"I've told you before Harry to call me Narcissa, or Cissa, if the mood strikes you." She smiled warmly as she sat down on the cold flagstone floor next to him, "brooding again about things you can not change?" she then asked as she looked out to the falling rain.

"I know it is never a good idea to do the what ifs but sometimes, I just can't help it." He answered, a guilty look upon his face.

"You need to get away from here, I know when you are out and about people stop you and ask you things, or even blame you for someone's death, or not doing things fast enough." She said as she placed an arm around him and pulled him to her side in a gentle hug.

"Yeah, it would be nice, but where could I go so that no one will recognise me as Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World," Harry said, a little sarcasm creeping in at the end.

"I know just the place, though it will take a week to set it up, but you won't be recognised or anything." She told him.

He looked at the older witch, pulling out of her arms to do so, "Really? A holiday? To get away?"

"Yes, to get away, to spend time being yourself without anyone that knows you telling you what you are supposed to do and nothing being said about the war." She smiled at him, Harry could see the truth in her eyes.

"Thank you." Harry grinned as he hugged the woman, tighter than she had done a few moments ago.

"I'll tell you when I have things ready for you." She said as hey let go of each other and she stood up, leaving Harry to brood alone once again.

XXXXXXXX

1 Week Later

Harry was once again in the astronomy tower, thought this time it was the middle of the afternoon, instead of the middle of the night. Draco had given him a note that morning from Narcissa, to meet her there. So now he was there a little early, but waiting eagerly for the blond and beautiful woman to show up.

"A little eager aren't we Harry," Narcissa smiled at the young man waiting for her.

Harry chuckled and said, "I just really want to go. Ron and Hermione don't truly understand why I have to go anywhere, let alone going on my own."

She smiled back and spoke softly, "They will understand soon enough," her smile saying that she knew something that no one else did.

"So, where am I going?" he asked wanting to know where so he knew what he should pack in his trunk.

"Don't worry, it will be a wonderful surprise for when you get there. I have already sorted you out some clothes as well as anything else you will be needing." She told him a smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

"You don't know how much this means to me, you doing this, I can never repay you." Harry said, his voice low and thankful.

"I know, and don't worry. There is only one thing you have to remember and that is the portkey." She started to explain as she handed over a pendent, "this is an unusual one, it will go when it feels that the time if right for you to go. So you need to wear it constantly under your clothes, so it touches your skin. Also make sure you carry this, it is a trunk with everything that you need inside of it. Now one last thing, when you get where you are going, you must read this letter. Make sure you do Harry, it is really important that you read it before you meet anyone but after you arrived, so read it as soon as you get where you are going." She told him with a serious look on her face as she handed over the shrunken trunk and sealed envelope.

"I will Narcissa, I promise." He smiled as he placed the half moon pendent around his neck and tucked it in his shirt. He took the truck and letter putting them in his jeans pocket.

"I know you will. I shall see you at dinner so goodbye for now." She said giving him a warm hug.

"Yes, thank you." He returned the hug and the two left the room, going their separate ways, one to charms, and the other to teach another Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was breakfast the next morning and Harry had told Ron and Hermione that Narcissa had finished setting something up for him, so he could go on a relaxing holiday for a little while. The two had finally understood why he needed to get away, mostly from those that plagued him and asked him questions, or blamed him for things. He had not told them where he would be going as he did not know himself, he said that he would leave soon, he had forgotten to tell them about the portkey and that it would be a random thing.

Harry sat at one of the twenty small tables that had replaced the four house tables, as the students had demanded that they were to be gotten rid of so that they could sit by their friends. Harry was not usually sat with his close circle of friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco, who had taken to hanging around with them over the last few months.

"Do you know where mother is sending you Harry?" Draco asked, there was a slight knowing look within his silvery blue eyes.

"No I don't, she said it would be a wonderful surprise for when I get there." he answered as he looked at the slightly older blond.

"I just hope that no one will recognise you while you are there, it would be nice for you to be able to relax and take some time for yourself." Hermione said smiling, hoping her friends would be able to have a relaxing holiday.

"It's a pity that we can't join you, just to make sure that you would be alright. Make sure that you write to us once in a while." Ron told him.

Luna looked up from her meal as she sat next to Draco, and said softly, "He wont be able to." Her voice and look was once again dreamy and far away, as though she could see things.

"I don't know if I will be able to, if I am I will." Harry promised them.

Know of them had figured out that Draco knew something about where his mother was sending Harry for his little getaway, though Neville cast him a thoughtful look. The seven teens carried on with their breakfast, continuing to talk, until someone disturbed them.

"Hello Harry," came an awe struck voice from behind the dark haired teen.

"Hello Dennis," Harry greeted back, cringing inside. Dennis' brother, Colin, had been killed in the attack on Diagon Ally, just before school had started, a month before Voldemort had been vanquished.

Dennis was just about to say something else when the pendent around Harry's neck started to warm up and glow. Ron and the other reacted quickly and tried to reach for Harry, but seconds before they could, he disappeared in a blue flash. The Great Hall was up in arms as soon as they saw Harry disappear from where he sat.

Narcissa got up from her seat at the head table and walked over to try and calm Harry's friends down, and hoping that it would work that once they saw Harry's friends be calm that they rest of the school would follow.

"Professor Malfoy?" Hermione asked her voice filled with worry, "The blue light, that was a portkey malfunction, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, but don't worry, Harry is fine where he went." She answered trying to reassure not only Hermione but the others as well.

"But he could be hurt, he could be anywhere and need our help." Ron said, desperation in his voice. He just wanted to know that his friend, someone he thought of as a little brother, was okay.

Narcissa smiled at him and said softly, "Don't worry I know exactly where he is."

Hermione sent a questioning look towards her and asked, "How do you know?"

Narcissa smiled at her and said gently, "Appearances can be deceiving. You're a smart witch, I am sure you will figure it out within a day or two." After those words she left the group to figure out what she meant, giving Draco a little wink that no one else caught.

**Well here is the first part of fourteen or thirteen, can't quite remember. Hope you have enjoyed this prologue, review and tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I hope you all like this chapter, sorry it took so long to get up, but my internet was not working, just got it back, hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry landed with a sharp jolt as he fell to the floor. He looked up and saw a small cottage, there was no other buildings around. He stood up and felt the letter in his back pocket. He pulled it out and opened it up and started to read what it contained.

_Dear Harry_

_You should be in front of a cottage, this is where you will be staying. I am sorry to say that you are in the past. During your parents fifth year at Hogwarts. It will be the firs of august when you arrive, I have gotten the Goblins to set you up to start school in September, your seventh year. I have been able to get the goblins from our time to send your results to the past, though your name will have changed._

_I have set things up for you, the only thing you truly need is food. Inside the cottage in the master bedroom, the bedside table, there is a key to a vault for you to use while you are here. _

_I know this is not what you had in mind when you thought holiday, but is was necessary and important that you return back to this time period. You will see why as the school year progresses._

_I have arranged an alternative name for you, you are now called Harry black, a distant relative of Sirius Black, and that side of the family tree. They will not bother you, and do not worry about what house you are placed in, it will be for the best._

_Enjoy yourself, as there will be no one that will recognise you, so you are free to go where you wish and do what you wish._

_Narcissa_

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading, he placed the letter back into the envelope and back into his pocket. He walked to the cottage and placed a hand on the door handle, he felt the unmistakable tingle of magic rush through him, he recognised it as the wards on the cottage allowing him entry and remembering him, tying him into the wards.

He looked around the cottage, finding a small library and study, kitchen, dinning room, living room. He went up stairs and found two nicely decorated guest bedrooms and a bathroom. He then walked into the master bedroom, a bathroom through one of the doors in the room. He walked over to bedside table and saw a note and a Gringotts vault key on top. He picked up the note and read the words written on it.

_Harry_

_Please believe the note I gave you in the future. I have the help of the Gringotts Goblins, they have ways of getting things to the distant past. Unfortunately, they will only ever do it once per client, and it cost a lot of money. This is the last thing I will be able to do from here in the future. _

_Make sure you get what you need for school, your letter will arrive on the 2nd of august, so do not worry about that. Just have some fun, and enjoy your freedom. Oh and the wards around the cottage are excellently done, so you will be able to use magic on the property without it being detected, no one will be able to locate you. Oh and since you are seventeen, you are able to use magic else where, so really the wards are not that important other than being so strong._

_Narcissa_

Harry took out the shrunken trunk from his pocket and enlarged it. It was a beautiful ebony trunk with three silver stylised letter, H.A.B. he opened the lid and looked inside, there were clothes, that Harry guessed were relevant for the time period, though the style of robes hadn't changed much in twenty or so years.

He put it all away, glad that there were some Muggle clothes in the mix. He still had food and that to buy so he grabbed the key for vault 479. He picked out on of the cloaks and put it on, it was a light summer cloak, thankfully, because when he had landed it was quiet warm outside. He walked out of the cottage and hoped that the Knight Bus was running this far back in the past. He stuck out his wand when he reached the road, and then 'Bang', the Knight Bus had arrived. Harry walked on and smiled a little when he saw a younger Ernie sitting in the drivers seat. There was a young teen and what looked like his father standing by him. Harry recognised it the young teen as Stan, who was conductor in the future.

When the purple triple-decker reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had learned that the conductor was Mathew Shunpike, and that the young teen was actually Stan Shunpikes older brother, the young Stan being only a few weeks old, Stan father had died a month ago, and Stan's older brother, Steven, was staying with his Uncle Mathew, while his mother got things sorted after the birth of baby Stan. He got off the bus saying goodbye to them all and looked to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

He walked in and looked around. The appearance of the place was the same, the tables in the same spot as they were in the future, as well as the doom and gloomy atmosphere. The room think with smoke from various cigarettes and pipes. The only thing that Harry could see that had changed was the barkeeper Tom, he was young, and looking rather spry, he looked around his mid twenties. He walked thought, enjoying that face that no one stopped him, no one stared at him, and no one noticed him. He went out to the back and tapped the bricks in the right order and waited for them to part, when they had the showed him a mostly unchanged Diagon Ally, still bristling with people.

He walked down the ally towards Gringotts and walked in, the goblins were bustling around as they had when he had first visited. He went over to a small line and waited to be seen by one of them. I didn't take long for the two customers before him to be seen too.

"Key Please." The goblin asked gruffly as he held out a gnarled hand.

"Here you go," Harry said handing over the key he had found in the master bedroom.

The goblin looked at it and smiled, showing Harry his sharp and pointy teeth, "Ah the traveller, come with me sir."

Harry frowned and followed the goblin, "we were told that you would be by around this date, the future spouse of Mr Lucius Malfoy told us that you would be able to have a few questions answered within the vault."

They climbed into one of the carts and it whizzed off towards vault number 479. It stopped with a jolt as it reached the door. The goblin and the young wizard got out and the goblin, who had, during the ride, introduced himself as Bonegnarl, used the vault key to open the large and seemingly heavy door. It was a large vault, mostly filled with the shine of gold Galleons, and to one side was an easel with a covered painting.

Harry looked to the goblin, in hopes of getting a few answers and received one, "Talk to the Painting."

Harry nodded and uncovered the white cloth from it and looked at the person in the frame, Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she saw who had uncovered her, "Hello Mrs Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, Harry. I had this painting done the week I told you that I would help you get away, now I will answer some questions and some I will not, as it is for you to find out. This painting will disappear in two years time, so make the most of me." The portrait smiled, "Oh and Bonegnarl, thank you for everything, you may leave and wait outside for him."

"Yes Ma'am," the goblin spoke with a polite tone and did as he was bid and waited outside of the vault.

"Narcissa, why send me to the past?" he asked her as he sat down on the stone floor, a little startled to find out that it was not the freezing cold he was expecting but somewhat warmer.

Narcissa smiled at him and answered, "This is the only place you could come to, where no one would recognise you, oh and to make sure no one does, you can get a hair growth formula from the apocrothery. I think you would look nice with longer hair, about mid back should do for you."

"I will," he nodded and then continued, "How long will I have to stay in the past? And how do I get back?"

Narcissa smiled and said sorrowfully, "You wont be able to get back, you will have to take the long way around, one day at a time."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Harry!" she yelled getting his attention before he could start on a good rant about the unfairness of his life, "Harry you have something important to do here, understand. You will figure it out, and don't forget to follow your heart, whatever you do will have already happened. Now as for using the Black name, don't worry, the part of the Black family that you come from is all dead, you are the last of that line, your mother died of an illness some ten weeks ago, she has been ill since you were a child, your father was an Auror and died at the end of last month, died in the line of duty. You are the son of those two, Teresa Black and Jason Black, you name is Harry Anthony Black of the Scottish branch of the Black family. When the real Harry Black died Bonegnarl was able to capture his magical signature inside that pendent and send it to me in the future, it never registered that he had died. When the portkey activated the magical signature embodied itself in you, mixing with yours. You can tell people that you were home schooled as the real Harry Black was, he had taken his O.W.L's and done very well, the knowledge he has is mixed in with your own, just make sure to look at Ancient Rune and Arithmancy at least once before you go to Hogwarts, you'll figure it all out if you do, at least to O.W.L level. Really you are Harry James Anthony Black Potter. The only ones to know that will be you and me, until someone knows from you that you are from the future." She explained to him as best as she could.

"You sure I have to do it like this?" he asked one last time.

"Yes, you will come to enjoy yourself, you'll have everything you ever wanted." She reassured him.

Harry didn't look convinced but nodded, "Alright Narcissa, I trust you… mostly."

"Goodbye Harry. Make sure to take quite a bit so you can get a new broom for yourself. You never know when you may have to chance to play." She smiled at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "If you say so."

"I know you don't believe me, but when Christmas comes you will never want to go back, trust me I know." She smiled her secretive smile once again.

"Okay," he said as he then went and finished what he needed to in Gringotts and went back out into Diagon Ally.

He walked out of the apocrothery and downed he potion and waited as his hair grew, it stop just shy of his waist, it was a bit too long for him, so he decided that he would cut it a little, when he got back to the cottage. He started to walk again down the street towards Quality Quidditch, when two teens ran past him, one of the brushing him, knocking him off balance.

"Sorry," the dark haired fifteen year old said as he turned.

Harry just about concealed his shock at who he was staring at, "It's… erm… it's fine."

"Sirius, James!" a female voice called from behind him, "Will you two wait and be patient."

"Sorry Mrs Potter, James and I really want to get a new broom." Sirius apologised.

"Mum, can we hurry up please. I want to get a new broom as soon as I can so I can start practicing with it. McGonagall want us to play our best this year so we can have the Quidditch cup again." Said another teen that must have been James Potter.

"I don't care James, you know how I feel about the two of you running around Diagon Ally, and you almost knocked over this nice young man." She scolded them.

"It's alright ma'am, I'm fine, no harm done. I'm going that way as well." Harry smiled at her.

"Oh, and who are you?" I'm Jeanne Potter, that young one going on about Quidditch is my son James and the other may as well be, he is Sirius Black." She asked as she introduced everyone.

"Oh, that's interesting my name is Harry Black, from the Scottish branch of the family. You must be one from the London branch. Nice to meet you, all of you." Harry said smiling at them.

"You go to Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing you there before." Sirius asked as he looked at the young man in front of him.

"I'll be starting my seventh year. Didn't go before as my mother was very ill, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before she died." He said sounding a little down.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, what about your father?" Jeanne asked as she moved to console the young man who looked remarkably like her husband and son, though his hair seamed more tame that theirs, it had a little wildness about it, and his eyes, they were a bright and sparkling green, the likes of which she had never seen before. They seamed to beg her to trust him.

"My father Jason Black, died in the line of duty last month, he was an Auror." Harry answered not knowing if he should act proud or sorrowful, in the end it came out as a mix of the two.

"Oh dear, I seam to keep dropping myself in it today." Jeanne said a pained look upon her face.

"Don't worry Ma'am," Harry smiled trying to reassure her that everything was all right.

"Why don't you join us and you can tell us more about yourself." She said with a motherly smile Harry had always dreamed of seeing on someone that was related to him.

"It would be a pleasure." Harry smiled, as he did the gentlemanly thing and held out his arm to escort her.

"You can learn a lot of manors from this young gentleman James," Jeanne told her only child.

"I know my manors mum, I just don't want to use them on an ol…" James started to say but trailed off quickly.

Jeanne clear blue eyes narrowed at him and she spoke softly, a hint of danger lacing her voice, but Harry could also detect her amusement, "What were you going to say?" she asked.

James blanched and said, his voice sounding panicky, "erm… erm… nothing… nothing at all mother."

"It had better be." She warned him.

"Honest mother," James smiled at her trying to use an innocent look on her.

"That doesn't work on me James, I am the one who perfected that look to use upon your father." She said as the four of the made their way down the Ally, with Sirius occasionally trying to stifle a chuckle.

* * *

**What do you all think, did you like it? Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with them Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with them.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to put up, been a little busy doing a few slash vids, using the Sims 2, there are two up at youtube, and a third will be up sometime today or tomorrow. Link in my profile, to one of them.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The White Winged Angel**

**Chapter Two**

It was September the first and Harry was already in his uniform sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was already dark outside the train, and he was sitting alone once again, after James and Sirius came in to introduce him to the rest of the Marauders, Peter and Remus. They had disappeared quickly, saying that they had something to do before they got to Hogwarts, though Harry didn't truly believe them. Harry sighed a little as he looked out the window, he was feeling lonely without his friends, and was missing them terribly.

The compartment door slammed open and Harry jolted out of his musing and started at the teen that had come in. the teen must not have realised that someone else was in the compartment as he was furiously wiping his eyes of the tears that continued to fall. Harry did the only thing he could think of and was to get up and go over to the teen and wrap his arms around him in a comforting hug, the young teen returned it, though Harry was a little shorter that the one he was comforting.

Harry held him and asked, "Are you alright?"

The young teen nodded, "Yes, sorry," he replied as he looked down a little to the one that had comforted him.

"Hi, my name is Harry Black, and you are?" Harry smiled, immediately recognising the pale complexion and stringy hair, along with the large nose.

"Severus Snape," he introduced himself, "I'm sorry for breaking down like that." He was embarrassed that he had done so.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." He said as he pulled the young Severus over to the seats and made him sit down.

"My… my mother passed away a few days ago, the funeral was yesterday, my father is a Muggle, but he doesn't mind magic at all, and love me, he loved my mother so much. When she died, he just seamed to collapse, and isn't doing so well now. I wanted to stay at home, but he sent me to school, I just want to make sure he'll be okay, I am so scared that he might do something stupid now that I am not there with him. I couldn't stand to lose him as well." Severus told the stranger, he needed someone to talk to, and it was always easier to talk to a stranger than someone you were close with.

Harry moved closer to the distraught teen and wrapped an arm around him, comforting him, "I really don't know what to say, I am sorry about your mother. But as to your father, I think you should write to him as often as you can, but try to keep the letters light and airy, get him to see that you are there for him, and that you love him. Now, I don't think that was the reason you ran into here in the first place, now would you tell me?"

"Potter and his cohorts, once again humiliating me, they found out about my mother, they were teasing me, saying…" he answered, trailing off as he took a breath, "… saying that my mother couldn't wait to leave me, that she did not care about me. I know she did, but it still hurts to hear those words."

"It is hurtful when some idiot says that. I know it is. Both my parents are dead, and I wish I had more time with them both, the only thing that gets me through a day is that I know they both loved me." Harry told him and gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you." He smiled back, "What year are you in? And what house?"

"I'm just going into my seventh year, don't know what house yet, haven't been sorted. I've been home schooled." Harry answered with a smile.

Severus eyes went wide, "Your seventeen, you look younger than me, like a third year, or a fourth year."

"Thanks for the complement," Harry said a little sarcasm creeping into his voice, "Anyway, I usually forgot to eat when I was growing up, the result is me being shorter than nearly everyone I meet." Harry laughed a little, hiding the truth within a little white lie.

"I did that too, along with mother, my dad was always the one to remind us both that we had to eat, 'You can't survive on Potions alone' he would say. Mother and I were always in the lab brewing something or other. When she got ill, all that stopped." Severus said his voice soft and melancholy.

Harry wondered briefly what it was that turned the young teen from this more happier and softer young man, into the bitter and snappy man that Harry knew in the future. Harry didn't think it was just the incident that would be happening sometime during the school year. Could it be that young Severus father did do something stupid to drive him to Voldemort? He would leave it alone, and just try and be a friend to the young Slytherin, if only to help him get back at the Marauders, Harry was looking forwards to going up against them, if he had the chance.

Harry and Severus continued to talk to one another as the train finished its journey to Hogsmeade Station. When it stopped, the two got off the train and was greeted by the loud shouts of Hagrid, who was calling for the first years and for Harry Black.

"It looks like you will have to go with the first years." Severus said, Harry could detect a little sadness within the dark haired Slytherins voice.

"Year, it looks like it, I will see you later, alright Severus." Harry smiled at the teen reassuringly.

"See you later them Harry," Severus smiled back as he gave a nod then made his way to where the carriages stood.

Harry walked to Hagrid and smiled at him, "Hello sir, you were calling my name."

"You 'Arry Black," Hagrid asked, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, grounds keeper at Hogwarts."

"Yes, nice to meet you Hagrid." Harry held out his hand.

Harry shook the offered hand and pointed him to wait with the growing group of first year. Harry enjoyed the boat ride over the lake, though he didn't like one of the first year purebloods that was rocking it, scaring a small Muggleborn. When they were handed over to McGonagall, Harry tuned her out, having heard the exact same speech in his own time.

As they walked through to the Great Hall, Harry stayed at the back towering over the small first years, though he knew that he only looked like a fourth year. He wondered what was so important that he had to go back in time, and so far. There was so much that he could change but he knew those things could not be changed as it would change the outcome of the war, and that he did not want to do. He knew that basics that he could not change, like his parents and Sirius, he felt guilty when he thought of the things he could stop from happening.

The sorting hat sung its song of unity, as it did in the future. When it finished the first years were called up one at a time. When Harry was the only one left standing, Dumbledore stood up. Though all eyes in the Great Hall were on Harry, staring in curiosity at the seventeen year old wizard. Harry could feel something much stronger coming from somewhere in the Great Hall, it was not evil, it felt as though Harry's new world would revolved around the owner of those eyes that were boring into his very soul and being.

"As you can all see," Dumbledore started to speak, "we have a new student stating the school, and he will be in his seventh year. I hope that you will all make him feel welcome here. Mr Black, if you could step up and be sorted please." He finished.

Harry smiled and walked up and sat down on the rickety old stool, it was not as beat up as the one in his time, but Harry could see that it was the same one, he wondered briefly as he sat upon it, if it was the same stool that had first been used to help the sorting hat sort the students into their houses. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"Well hello Mr Black, or should I say Potter. A traveller from the future. Ah you came here to escape. Someone sent you here, yes, yes important, that little tingle in your magic, the searing in your soul, all very interesting. Now where to put you, Ravenclaw is out, you enjoy learning but not to the extent of that noble house. Hufflepuff, yes there would be alright, you are loyal to all your fiends, but I think that will be a no as well, you friends are not here, so no one would see that side of you. Gryffindor, what you were last time. You would fit in well there, but no I do not think it fair to put you there, with your family so close and they not knowing who you are. Slytherin, your best choice, you would have been great there in the future too, but now I think you are ready to come to terms with that side of yourself, with no one that would look down upon you for being there. You fought me last time on this, will you fight me again?" the hat rambled for a while then asked.

"I will not fight, I think I have made a friend in Severus Snape, and I do not want to lose it so soon by being sorted else where." Harry answered.

"Yes, you will do well with him as your friend. I'm glad to hear you won't fight, well then, SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted aloud for all to hear.

The hat was taken off his head and he got up off the stool. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Severus smiling at him a little, Harry smiled back and walked over to the younger teen and sat down. There was not many sitting near to Severus, and for a moment Harry puzzled over it.

"Hello again Severus." Harry greeted and received a small greeting back.

Severus and Harry talked through out the feast, Severus pointed out the more important members of Slytherin House. One was Lucius Malfoy, another seventh year, who was staring at him intently. The blond seventh year, or so Severus told him. Severus said there was a bit of a mystery surrounding the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy's parents, they had not been seen in recent years. Next to the tall blond was Narcissa Black, yet again another seventh year that was of note, she was said to be betrothed to Lucius, and neither could break the contract between them.

Harry could see no resemblance to the Narcissa Malfoy that he had come to know in the future. Yes the eyes were the same touch of blue, but the Narcissa he knew had a touch of emerald green within hers. The shape of her face was different as well, this Narcissa had a more pointy face, and the other Narcissa's face was a bit more rounded. There were other differences as well, but those were the main ones that Harry could tell straight away, he wondered briefly how she changed them, was it a glamour, or was it nature taking its course.

Dumbledore stood up as the feast came to an end and to all, "It is now time for us to lay down our heads and sleep, lessons begin bright and early tomorrow morning. Prefect if you would."

Students began to rise, first years following the call of their house prefects. Severus volunteered to show Harry where the Slytherin dorms were. They walked to the entrance where Lucius was standing outside of it, waiting for everyone to come in telling them all, the password and to wait in the common room.

Lucius walked into the common room after that last Slytherin walked in. he stood at the front of the group and began to speak. "Welcome to the first years and to Mr Black to Slytherin house. Also welcome back to everyone else. This year it is my turn to greet you all and to tell you the house rules. We are a house and we are united in all, if you have an issue with someone in this house then you keep it in this house, you do not let anyone outside of Slytherin know that there is a problem, if it can not be dealt with by yourself, then inform a prefect, there are a list of prefects on the notice board. If they cannot solve it then we will see the head of Slytherin and he will deal with it, Professor Slughorn does not like dealing with trivial problems, so be warned. If you pull anything, do not get caught, the other teachers will not be lenient to us. We will be helping you get into a routing at Hogwarts, you will be rising early for the first month, we want to make sure that you are dressed impeccably, the prefects will be showing you to your classes, make sure to wait outside so that when we come to get you, none of you will be lost." Lucius nodded over to Narcissa.

Narcissa stood forwards and spoke clearly, a slight snobbish tone to her voice, "it is getting late now. So first, second and third years please go to bed now, light will go off in one hour, so you may catch up with your roommates, to the thirteen first years, the boy will be sharing a large room, and the girls will be sharing a room for a week, after that you can decided if you would like to share a room with one or two of your year mates. To second and third years your rooms are how you wished them at the end of last year. Fourth and fifth years your time will be in an hour, lights out forty five minutes after that. Sixth years, you time is in two hours, you only have half hour until lights out."

"Being sent to bed at nine, like a little kid, that's disgusting, we should be able to stay up as late as we like." Grumbled a first year as she followed the rest of her year mates towards her dorm.

"It is only for the first night, then it goes back to normal. For some of the first years, this is their first time away from home, they may become home sick over the night, this is to make sure that we all get enough sleep, and rise early for our first day." A second year told the grumbling girl.

"What time is it usually?" another first year asked.

"Half ten for first, second and third years. Eleven for fourth and fifth years. Six and seventh years can go to bed when they like, but most tend to go around eleven." She answered the young girl, "well that was what they told me."

"Why don't the seventh years have a time tonight?" the grumbling girl asked, still in a snit.

The second year rolled her eyes, "Because they will have to come up with who will be escorting you to and from your classes for the next month. They have to give the list to the teachers to make sure that they don't get in trouble."

They all went to bed without any more questions being asked. Harry and Severus went to one side of the common room and talked until it was Severus' time to go to bed, leaving Harry alone. Harry was about to go to ask someone where his room was, so that he could go to bed when someone called his name.

"Hey Black, come over here!"

Harry walked over to the group of seventh years and said softly, "Yes?"

"We just want to get to know you, and to know more about you." Narcissa said as she indicated a chair nearby.

"Not much to know." Harry murmured as he sat down.

"We'd still like to hear it." Lucius said, his silvery blue eyes burning into Harry's.

"Your name is Black, but your not one of my families relatives, none that I know of at least, and I know most of them." Narcissa asked a little curiously.

"I am, I'm from the Scottish branch of the Black Family," Harry told them all.

"You don't sound Scottish," Lucius noted as the others nodded.

"Just because I am from the Scottish branch, doesn't mean that I lived in Scotland. I grew up around the Surrey area." He told them all, "Now if you don't mind, I am somewhat tired, and would like to go to bed, can someone show me where I will be sleeping please." He asked politely, though he was a little peeved about the questions, though he was thankful that there was really only one.

Darius Pucey was the one to get up and show him to his room. "You'll be sharing with Lucius, he isn't to happy about it either. He has had that room to himself throughout his time here, only to have to share it with you during his last year." He scowled at Harry as he spoke.

"I can't help that." Harry rolled his eyes and he went into the room and got ready for bed. Laying down on the bed where his trunk was stood.

He lay for a while staring at the Slytherin green canopy above his bed and thought of those the he had met so far today. Severus, he was so different from the man that he knew, but then, he truly did not know Severus in the future. Lucius Malfoy sounded much like his pompous self, before he was found out to be a spy. Then there was Narcissa Black, she looked nothing like the kind and helpful woman that he knew, and so far he had found this past Narcissa snobbish and uncaring.

Harry sighed and rolled over. It was best not to think of things like that, though he truly couldn't help it, he missed his friends.

* * *

**Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, read and review.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know that it is taking time to get chapters for my other fics out, I am so sorry.**

**Enjoy this chapter, it was mainly a filler. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_To Harry_

_I know this will be a shock to you, and I hope that you do not think this is a prank. Please read this letter and try and understand how hard this is for me to write to you, when I don't even know you._

_I do not want to tell you my name yet as I do not want you to be influenced by it, please know that I am sincere in what I write here._

_I am what is know as a Niveuspenna, roughly translated, and more commonly know as a White Wing. When we are born, somewhere, someone else is born as well who will be our perfect match, our soul Mate, our Mate. There are three ways that we can tell who is our Mate. They are smell, hearing and sight. To me your smell was the first thing that led me to you. On the Hogwarts Express I smelled your scent, of tulips and wood, such a heavenly scent. The next was your voice, when you were talking to Severus Snape. It sounded like a waterfall, a tinkling type sound. I could listen to is all day. Someone had said that you were holding him, but I talked to Severus about it and he said that you were helping him. You are so kind hearted._

_When I first saw you, you were waiting to be sorted, standing in the middle of the Great Hall. I could do nothing but stare at you. You glowed; no one else does that, no one but you._

_When I first came into my full inheritance, when I was sixteen, I could not sense my Mate, and I became worried that I would be one of those that would wait years to find my Mate. Then, now at seventeen, getting onto the Hogwarts Express and I could sense you, I was so elated and happy. Thank you for being my future Mate, I hope I am everything that you ever hoped for in a soul Mate._

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

**To White Wing**

**It is a shock; I wonder if this is why I was made to come here for my last year of schooling. I have read your letter and am trying to figure out if it is true or you are playing a prank on me, especially considering that I am new to this school.**

**I would like to know your name but can understand your reluctance. If your name is well known then people tend to judge you before even meeting you and getting to know you.**

**I have never heard of a Niveuspennais there anything or anywhere I can go to find out more about your kind? It is nice to know what I smell like; it is kind of interesting, tulips and wood, both a little earthy.**

**I met Severus on the train, a nice young man don't like the way he is treated by some people. He is smart and has a sarcastic humour that I quiet like, it is nice when he makes these little comments about people, and he has me in stitches with them.**

**It is a little intimidating being the Mate of someone you do not even know; please tell me about yourself, I would love to know.**

**Yours faithfully**

**Harry**

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this letter find you well. You maybe able to find out about the Niveuspenna within the school library, please keep in mind that not a lot is known about my kind outside of the Niveuspenna families. I am truly not playing a trick on you please believe me._

_In each letter I will try and tell you a little about my kind, the main one is that we are only even male. A female can be a carrier of the gene. My mother was one such carrier, my father was only half Niveuspenna. I am three quart Niveuspenna, my grandfather was full Niveuspenna, and my great grandfathers were as well, though it is not well known outside of my family. My father was only half Niveuspenna, as my grandfather's Mate was a full wizard. You need at least three fifths to become a Niveuspenna. Not many know if they have some Niveuspenna gene within themselves. It usually doesn't turn up until they have children and their child is a Niveuspenna._

_It has only been a week since I found you, but I just want to sing and dance, with you in my arms. I have found my Mate, my grandfather mention once that he too had felt like celebrating and shouting for the world to hear that he had found his Mate. He was older than me when he found his mate he was almost thirty, though his Mate was from America. You are so wonderful, seeing you as you concentrate in class, did you know that when you don't get a spell first time you furrow your brow and bite you lower lip, but when you do that a little dimple appears on the left. It is adorable, I know I shouldn't cal you adorable, but I do find it like that._

_You wish to know about me, well I will tell you a little but please, tell me about yourself as well, I would truly like to get to know my Mate._

_My birthday is in February and is, don't laugh, on the 14th, I get a number of jokes about that when people find out. I love charms, they are helpful and useful, and some are quite good to use in pranks, there are so many different types and each one can have more than one use. What about you, when is your birthday? And what is your favourite subject._

_I would love to know._

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

**To White Wing**

**I am well thank you, and I hope you are as well. I have been looking around the library, but as yet I have not found anything, but I will continue to look. It will be nice to know about your people.**

**I am not laughing at your birthday, truly, at least I shall never forget it. I enjoy pranks as well, I know two blokes, twins that are very good at doing so, I shall have to try a few things out that they showed me. It shall make for an interesting day if I do. My birthday is on July 31st. my favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts, my father was very good at it, I learnt a lot. They have come is handy as well, at time. My father was a prankster.**

**My parents have both passed on, my mother died of an illness some months ago. I loved her so much, and I know she loved me. I am proud of my father, he was an Auror, and he died in the line of duty, though I do not know of the details. I just hope I will liveup to his memory. I miss them botheach and every day that I am not with them, but knowing that they loved me gets me through each day without them by my side. What are your parents like?**

**There is not that much to know about me.**

**Yours Faithfully**

**Harry**

_Dear Harry_

_I am well, through it is mainly because I have received a letter from you._

_You wanted to know about my family. I shall tell you, something that no one knows about. I did have a younger sister, she was so beautiful, and full of life, always getting into mischief, with me tagging alone. When I was nine, she was six, it was the middle of winter and I was out, as were my parents, the nanny was supposed to be caring for her. She had fallen to sleep, and my sister had gone out side in the snow looking for me. When my parents and I returned home, the nanny was looking for her, we joined in the search and we found her outside in the gardens. She became so ill, and died a few days later. Selena was just a baby, and I miss her everyday that she is not here. I always wonder how she would have grown up, what would she be like now? She would be fourteen now, if she had lived. What house would she be in? I will always wonder._

_Her death caused a rift between my parents. My father became more and more distant with the family, until he started to live in the Italian Cottage. I last saw him when I was twelve. My mother, I know loved me. But even she became distant, staying in her room, refusing to come out, or even let me in to see her._

_It was my Grandfather Morris and Grandfather Kaden that I loved in my family. They died two years ago. Grandfather Morris was a full Niveuspenna, and Grandfather Kaden was his Mate. They were so wonderful, before my sister died, Grandfather Morris would pick us up and fly with us. It was such a wonderful feeling of freedom, every time he did that, it used to scare my mother something rotten. When my sister died, I went to live with them, my parents not being there for me. So we lived in the little cottage that Grandfather Kaden fell in love with when they were still young. I loved them both so much, and I still miss them, I still wonder how my father became so bitter when my Grandfathers were so loving. I don't think I shall even know._

_What types of foods do you like? I love anything spicy. I usually add a little black pepper to my food, just to add a little more of a spicy flavour to anything I eat. Though I prefer the spicy foods because I was born in winter, all Niveuspenna born in winter love spicy foods. One born in summer would like the more sugar sweet foods._

_Do you have a favourite book, I love Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Such tragedy, so much sadness, but then the underlying love between Romeo and Juliet, well I thought it was beautiful. I don't care if I sound like a romantic sap. He may have been a Muggle play writer but by Merlin he had talent. My Grandfather Kaden enjoy it as well, he took me to see the play before my sixthyear, to celebrate getting twelve O.W.L's. Maybe I will take you to see it one day._

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

**To White Wing**

**I am sorry to hear about your sister, she sounds like a wonderful little girl. I can tell from the way you wrote that you loved her very much. I don't have any brothers or sister. I did have to very good friends. Ron and Hermione. **

**I met Ron when we were eleven, and he became like a brother to me, very quickly. He was excellent at chess, could beat anyone I always thought. I was never any good at chess, but he was a wiz at it, always came up with the winning strategy. I met Hermione when I was eleven as well, she came off as some bossy know-it-all. I kind of miss her going on about studying. She is a Muggleborn, brilliantly smart, a little mothering and obsessed withleaning, but she became a sister to me when Ron and I had to rescue her from a Troll while we were up in Scotland camping. We were eleven; my mother said we had Dumb Luck. She was right. I miss being with them, and talking about anything and everything.**

**You wanted to know my favourite food, well, I love food. Any type really. Though I do like pancakes a lot, lots of lemon and sugar, drowned in lemon more like. Though I do like Shepard's Pie as well, though it has to be one that I cooked my self. I love cooking, I make a good Thai Curry, the red curry mainly, with chicken, coconut milk, kaffir lime leaves, curry paste and fish sauce. It is really nice. I enjoy it. Maybe sometime after we meet, I will be able to cook it for you.**

**Well, my favourite book, I absolutely love Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. I fell in love with the book when I was around seven or eight, I went to Muggle primary school and the teacher read it to the class. It always reminds me that things can be worse, and sometimes everything will be better than before. Unfortunately I lost my copy a few month ago, I shall have to get a new one soon, I miss reading it. I do love the classical books more than the modern ones. My friend Hermione got me to read Jayne Eyre, I have to say even though it is a book that I found a little more feminine, but I enjoyed it though.**

**Is there anything you enjoy doing as a hobby? I like to draw, though I don't think I am that good at the moment. Though I think I have improved since I first started. Maybe I'll let you see one of my drawing one day, and you can decided for yourself.**

**Harry**

_Dear Harry_

_I hope you enjoy the little gifts I have sent you. I am hoping that it isn't too forward of me to do so. I would love to try some of your Thai Red Curry, from what you wrote in your letter, it sounds delicious. I cannot cook at all, my Grandfather Kaden tried to teach me, because I had a habit of setting things alight. He banned me from ever setting foot into the kitchen, maybe you would be able to teach me a few recipes?_

_Hobbies, well I do like to write short stories, it is not something an ordinary wizard would do, but my Grandfather Kaden used to write stories as well. He helped me write my first one, I don't think I will even let anyone see them, but I do enjoy it at times, and it helps me get out when I am feeling, as my father frowned upon emotions being shown at any time. I love the Muggle world, my Grandfather Kaden would take us to Birmingham all the time, and my father hated it, and always refused to go. My Grandfather Kaden and Grandfather Morris used to try and get him to like Muggles but it never worked. They did pass it on to my sister and me. I love going to the cinema it is fun and so much more interesting, I just wish that we could get something like that in the magical world._

_Do you like travelling? I love it, I have been to so many different places around Europe, but there is a place that I would like to visit. I would loveto go to Egypt, to see the pyramids, take a trip down the Nile. I think it would be wonderful, and romantic. Though I would like to go into the pyramids, they do a small tour with a Curse Breaker; there can be a few things when you go around the pyramids. I think there job is fascinating; I would loveto do it myself as well. It is one of the first places that had recorded history about our world and its interaction with Muggles, before we separated. Though only those with magic can see the hieroglyphics about it. Which is a good thing. What would you like to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?_

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

**Dear White Wing**

**Thank you for the wonderful gifts of Jayne Eyre and Oliver Twist. I am already on chapter nine of Oliver Twist, I really do love the book. I can not thank you enough for sending, I have missed my own copies. My Jayne Eyre one had Hermione's little annotations in the margins. She did Muggle exams with it, I am thinking about trying to do the same as well. She wants to become a Legal Wizard, but wants to work in the Muggle world as well. I think she would be brilliant.**

**Writing, that is different, I have only heard of a few small children's books for little Wizards and Witches. I don't think I have ever seen an adult fictional book, done by a wizard. Do you know of any? If there isn't many then maybe that could be a carer opportunity, I think it would be really nice to be an author. Think about it. Do you write adult fiction or children's? **

**I would love to travel, I have heard from a friend that Egypt is wonderful, and rather fascinating. Though I would prefer to go to either Japan or China, I think the culture is fascinating and different than what is over here. I would love to see the Great Wall of China, Muggles were the ones to build it. Though at the moment, I would settle for a nice beach in Cornwall. I've never been to the beach, I've heard about it from my friend Hermione, but I would love to go myself. **

**I don't really know what I want to do, before I was sixteen I wanted to be an Auror, just like my father, but now I am not too sure if I still want to do that. I was talking to a Medi Witch, and she has gotten me interested in healing, I think it would be a rewarding carer choice. If I do that I would like to get a Muggle qualification as well, I think it could help bridging the gap between Magical and Muggle medicine. I don't think that Magical medicine can heal everything, just like I know that Mugglemedicine can't. So I want to get both perspectives.**

**I am becoming rather annoyed when I write, my hair keeps getting in the way. I am thinking about cutting it a little, it is half way down my back, I am thinking about cutting it to just below my shoulders. What about you, do you have long hair? And if you do, how in Merlin's name do you cope?**

**Harry**

_To my Dear Harry_

_I am glad that you are already enjoying the book, as for my own writing, I shall have to think about doing anything more than keeping it a hobby. I write adult, though I did write a few childish stories when I was younger. I shall think about it, though I would like you to read them and tell me what you think, and if they are good enough to publish._

_I think being an Auror would be exciting, but after a while, it would become the same thing almost every time. I think being a healer would be the most rewarding thing in the world. Being an Auror would be rewarding as well, though dangerous, I suppose it could be exciting. But I don't think it would be as rewarding as being a healer and saving lives. I think you should follow your heart and do what would make you happy._

_I think China and Japan would be great to visit as well. I love their history as well. I think that when we graduate, maybe we could go. As for the beach, I think it would make a wonderful place to go on a date, when we meet. A little time away from everyone here at the school, my Grandfather Kaden and Grandfather Morris took me to the beach when I was younger and we flew a kite, it was so simple, yet it was fun. I enjoyed it. Maybe we could do that._

_As for the hair, I love your hair, it is so long and beautiful. My own is just about past my shoulders, and I will be growing it to around the same length as what yours is now. It is, of course, up to you whether you cut it or not. Just not too much, I am rather hoping that one day I will be able to run my fingers though it and maybe even to help you wash and brush it._

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

**To White Wing**

**I look forward to the day that I can read them, I have to say that you have my interest peaked about them. I have finished Oliver Twist and have started Jayne Eyre, I am going to have to go into Hogsmeadeto get some more books, I do like to read before I go to sleep. To curl up in bed with a good book, or even by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.**

**What house are you from, I am from Slytherin, and because of that I don't get chance to talk to many of the others in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryfindor, I would like to know more about the houses of Hogwarts. I know each has a founder and that they are prided for something, but no one will tell me.**

**As for the beach idea, I think it would be brilliant. I have always wanted to go, and I know there is a small beach area near here, I have yet to find it though. I will hold off from finding it if you promise that on one of our dates, when we meet, we will go down and have a little picnic on the beach, and you can teach me how to fly a kite, I have never done that before.**

**I have to agree with you about the Aurorcareer, it was something that I wanted to do to make my father proud, but since my mother became ill, I wanted to be a healer to try and help her. It is not possible now, but I still think it would be a worthwhile career. I know that my father would be proud no matter what I do, same withmy mother. I think I am leaning more towards being a healer than anything, but I know that I will need DADA in the future, so I want to continue with that and get my Mastery in it as well.**

**Harry**

_To My Mate Harry_

_I think that is a good idea, getting a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts, never know when it may come in handy. I think personally that you would be best suited to be a Healer, though if you want to be an Auror I will support you. I will be joining that family business as soon as I leave Hogwarts, though it is more financial than a business._

_We will go to the small beach, it is rather lovely in the summer months, a nice summer breeze moves through it. We have to get special permission to go there, as it is quiet a way, sometimes they do day trips for the younger years, though they haven't done that in the last two years. We should be able to get permission quiet easily as we are Seventh years. I promise to teach you how to fly a kite, though I would tell you know the only thing that can be difficult is getting it up in the air. When the wind catches it, it will stay up._

_I don't really talk to the other houses as I too am in Slytherin. I have very few acquaintances within the other houses, and no friends. Hufflepuff are loyal to anyone they feel deserves their loyalty, a very good trait for healers I would say. Some Hufflepuff's have made excellent mind healers, that profession needs their traits for confidentiality. Ravenclaw make excellent researchers, they have the smarts for that. Gryffindors are normally Auror's or Unspeakable's. They have the bravery for it._

_Do you havea favourite memory? Mine is when I was twelve, my Grandfather Kaden and Grandfather Morris made up some family emergency to get me out of Hogwarts for the day. It was my birthday. They took me to a Muggle theme park, called Drayton Manor. They even have a little Zoo type area. I loved it, they even had something called a Rollercoaster. It was like a broom ride, but you have no control, it was rather exciting. We have to go ourselves one of the days, oh and I heard from some Muggles that were there that there are places around the world, we have to go. I hope you don't mind._

_So what is your favourite memory?_

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

**Dear White Wing**

**Maybe there is a trick to getting the kite into the air, we shall find out together I hope. **

**My favourite memory is from last year. It had been raining for almost a week, and we had a little dry weather, so me, Ron and a few other went and played Quidditch, Hermione was watching us, she doesn't like heights that much. Well we had finished, and Dean had been ploughed into the ground, no broken bones, just covered in mud. Ginny, Ron's little sister, was laughing at him, so he decided it would be fun to through mud at her, since it was wet, everything was muddy. Well, Dean may have a good aim when it comes to hitting a Bludger, but not when it comes to throwing mud, it missed Ginny and hit Seamus. He was not too happy, and threw a mud ball back at Dean, it hit and splashed onto Ron who was standing next to him. Well that started a whole load of throwing and we ended up having a mud fight. I had a picture of us all when we had finished, a friend called Colin was the one to take the picture, I don't know if I still have it with me. I shall have to look through my trunk.**

**You know I have been using a new potion for my eyes, it only lasts for twelve hours, but it makes our Duelling class so much easier. Severus is working on making a permanent correction potion. I have been getting a load of comments from people though, most of them are saying that they didn't know that my eyes were green, or that they were so bright. Did my glasses really hide my eyes away so much?**

**You haven't told me that much about the Niveuspenna recently, is there anything else that I should, or would like to know. I have only truly heard about Vampires, Werewolves and Veela in all my time within the Wizarding World. As My family wanted me to know what the Muggle World was all about, I spent eight years living like a Muggle, along with my family. The didn't even tell me that I was a little Wizard until I was eleven.**

**Harry**

_Dear Harry_

_It sounds like you and your friends have had a lot of fun with that mud fight, maybe one day you can try and get some of the Slytherins to loosen up and have a little fun with a mud fight too. I know I will be the one taking the pictures._

_I have to admit your eyes do seam so much brighter now that you barely wear your glasses, though your glasses do have a certain charm about them. I have never needed any glasses, though I still have people commenting on my eyes, which are a bluish colour._

_I am so sorry for not writing more about Niveuspenna in these letters, well, here is an interesting fact. When a Niveuspenna is between the ages of 6 and 8 he will sprout wing, they will be white, this is the only early indication that he is a Niveuspenna. They will only be white this once before a Niveuspenna becomes mated, this is to show that the Niveuspenna has a destined mate, and that they have been born. When I went through this stage, my wings were black, which is why I thought I was destined to be alone. It has confused me since I met you, as here you are my Mate, yet when I was a child it seamed like my mate had died or had not been born. Maybe you know what it was all about and will tell me._

_When this will only last around a week, sometimes only a day or two, mine lasted for three days. They will reappear again when we reach sixteen, they will be black, showing that we have not mated, that we are pure. When we have mated with our mate then they will turn white. My wings are still black at the moment. _

_You talked about Quidditch, do you have a favourite team, and do you play a lot? My team is the Holyhead Harpies. They only have witches on their team, but they play spectacularly. _

_Yours Always _

_White Wing_

**Dear White Wing**

**Thank you for telling me a little about the Niveuspenna, I have heard mention about a book called The White Wing Truth, by Richard Blanca. I havegone to several places and they all tell me the same thing that the book is rare and over five hundred years old. The only way I could get one was from a family that wished to sell theirs, though I have asked around a little and havenot been able to find anyone with a copy.**

**You wings sound fascinating and gorgeous. I hope I will have chance to see them soon, I have come to look forwards to the letters that you send to me, I do not have anyone else that can send me any mail. It is the highlight of my week.**

**Well Quidditch, I love to play seeker, and my friends say that I am pretty good, my father was a natural flier, and everyone says that I take after him in that respect, though I am never to sure. I have always enjoyed any time I could spend playing Quidditch, or even just flying such a great sense of freedom you will never get anywhere else. I don't really have a favourite team, though I do like Puddlemere United, my friend Ron is a great fan of the Chudley Cannons. I'm not that much of sports fan unless I am the one playing, seeing someone else playing makes me want to play myself.**

**Harry  
**

**Read and review, tell me what you all think so far.**

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

**I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with them for a little while.**

**Well here is another chapter, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Four**

Harry was sat on his bed in the dorm room that he shared with Lucius Malfoy, the blond haired man had kept mainly to himself. He was going through the small box that sat on his bed, it contained the letters that he had received from someone calling himself White Wing. At first he had thought the letters to be a prank, but after the third one, he began to take them more seriously. After that letter he started to make a list of those that had talked to Severus about him. Out of the letters he had seven clues, so far.

He took out the list of names he had written and went down the list.

Arlin Keyes Male Slytherin Long hair Brown eyes Ruled out

Thomas Goldstein Male Hufflepuff Ruled out

Adeline Brookes Female Ravenclaw Ruled out

Lucius Malfoy Male Slytherin Long Hair Blue eyes

Charlie Powers Male Gryfindor Long Hair Blue eyes Ruled out

Joseph Blake Male Slytherin Long Hair Green eyes Ruled out

Michael Bulstrode Male Slytherin Long Hair Blue eyes

Narcissa Black Female Slytherin Ruled out

Joanne Stewart Female Gryfindor Ruled out

Angelo Johnson Male Gryfindor Short Hair Ruled out

Darius Pucey Male Slytherin Long Hair Blue eyes

Ayame Malstic Female Hufflepuff Ruled out

He then read through the list of clues he had figured out from the letters he had received.

1 – A seventh year.

2 – Talked to Severus.

3 – Niveuspenna are all male.

4 – Near by almost all the time, has lessons with me, so either Gryfindor or Slytherin.

5 – Long hair, at least past shoulder length.

6 – Slytherin.

7 – Bluish eyes.

Harry didn't think that there was anything else that could have helped him in finding out who it would be. Harry went over everything, as he had every week since the third letter. He placed the letter back into the box and started to get ready, he was to meet Severus soon in the library, and the young teen hated it when he was late.

He opened the dormitory door and an owl flew in, a wing flapping onto his face as it went by. Harry looked behind him and watched as the bird landed on his bed. He went over and relived the bird of the package and the letter that the bird held. They were both addressed to him, he opened the letter first and began to read

_Dear Harry_

_I know that this letter is a day early, but I have been looking for something for you, it is a book my Grandfather Morris gave to my Grandfather Kaden. It was found yesterday and was sent to me, I received it this morning and am now giving it to you._

_The book is of course The White Wing Truth by Richard Blanca, I didn't know we still had it. It had been a long time since I last saw it, which was when I was seven and going through my Soul Search, a time when a young Niveuspenna will show his wings for a few days. In the book is everything you need to know about the Niveuspenna, from eating habits to courtship, even beyond that. I do hope it will be useful to you._

_You are not the only one that has enjoyed receiving these letters, I looked forward to them as well. I enjoy learning something new about you every week and I cannot wait until we will meet properly for the first time._

_You said you enjoy Quidditch, and that you enjoy playing seeker. Why don't you try out for the Slytherin team, they have an idiot playing at the moment. I know he is a second year, but trust me there was no one else, at least in tryouts he was able to get the snitch, though not in the game that was played last week. I am not a Quidditch player myself, but I do help out, when I can, I am not a sports player, prefer to watch. I don't play competitively, I just help out with the training._

_Puddlemere United are a good team, though the Cannons have not done very well this season. Let's hope things pick up next season. Maybe we can go to a game, I know that Puddlemere and The Harpies are paying each other in February next year, maybe we can go and see them. Well it is a thought._

_I eagerly await you next letter._

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

Harry smiled a little as he smiled, he went and got his little box from underneath his bed and opened it up taking out the piece of parchment that had a list of names and clues he had gathered. He took out a Self Inking Quill and wrote:

8 – Not a Quidditch player but helps out the teams.

He then wrote on the list of names:

Arlin Keyes Male Slytherin Long hair Brown eyes Ruled out

Thomas Goldstein Male Hufflepuff Ruled out

Adeline Brookes Female Ravenclaw Ruled out

Lucius Malfoy Male Slytherin Long Hair Blue eyes

Charlie Powers Male Gryfindor Long Hair Blue eyes Ruled out

Joseph Blake Male Slytherin Long Hair Green eyes Ruled out

Michael Bulstrode Male Slytherin Long Hair Blue eyes Ruled Out

Narcissa Black Female Slytherin Ruled out

Joanne Stewart Female Gryfindor Ruled out

Angelo Johnson Male Gryfindor Short Hair Ruled out

Darius Pucey Male Slytherin Long Hair Blue eyes

Ayame Malstic Female Hufflepuff Ruled out

There were only two names left on the list, Lucius Malfoy and Darius Pucey, both Slytherins helped out the Quidditch team, but neither played. Though Harry would consider the suggestion of playing on the team seriously, he did enjoy the game, no matter what house he was playing for. Harry then put everything back and unwrapped the book. He decided that Severus would understand why he was late for their meeting in the library and sat down to read the book.

He looked through the contents of the very small book, and decided that he wanted to know about the courtship, Children and what the chapter Future was all about, so he read them first.

**Courtship**

_There is a certain courtship that the Niveuspenna use when they have found their Mate. When the Niveuspenna first find their Mate, they must write a letter, this will be the one to explain that they are a Mate to the Niveuspenna, it does not always explain everything about them, but just enough to say that it is no trick or anything like that, it is often seen as one. That is why the first letter is followed by a number of other letters once a week for the next three months so that the two can get to know one another without any preconceived notions of who their Mate is, and what they would be like. _

_Sometime after the second month has begun, most Niveuspenna start to give more information about their kind. Before it is usually a small thing, a simple sentence, explaining something of importance. Like how all Niveuspenna are males._

_After this period comes the first meeting. This is normal in a public type place, so nothing much can happen, to protect the Mate from unwanted advance or even if they wish to reject the Niveuspenna. This does not happen often, but when it does the Niveuspenna become distressed and normal needs someone to help them home, as they soon become despondent. A Niveuspenna never recovers from this and will normally commit suicide, but some do live on, but will never be with anyone, thinking that they are not worthy of anyone since the one that was meant for them did not want anything to do with them._

_The first meeting signals the more public side of the courtship. At least once a week they will meet, as time goes by the number of times will rise, sometimes it is almost everyday straight from the start but not always, it usually depends on how each view the other at this point, some Niveuspenna Mates are still wary, while others have embraced the feelings that the first meeting has provoked._

_This part of the courtship can vary in length, some can take as little as a month, and others can take as long as a full year. Most times this part is ended in an engagement, sometimes marriage. If engagement then the couple will organise the wedding to take place a year after the engagement. These steps are to ensure that the mate of the Niveuspenna understands everything that they will be taking on when they marry._

_The marriage is normal in front of friends and family, but sometimes it can be a private ceremony, with only those close to the hearts of those in the ceremony, sometimes this does not include family, as some family do not accept the love between the two mates._

**Children**

_There is one thing that all Niveuspenna can do, and that is to impregnate their mate. The first time the Niveuspenna have intercourse with their mate they secrete a special chemical that actually changes their mates' body, enabling it to be able to carry a child within themselves. A pregnancy for a Niveuspenna mate will only last seven months, as even though they are able to carry and birth a child naturally, a male body still is stressed, as it is a more magical, for they are having a child that is also part Angel. _

_During the first two months, like with normal pregnancies, it is hard to find out if a mate is truly pregnant, there are of course two spells that can be cast to find out, one is to be used, only in the first month of a suspected pregnancy, the other for anytime after that._

_Priavida__ – To do this spell, you need to use the tried old swish and flick method, when you flick, make sure that the wand tip is pointed to the abdomen. This is only to be used during the first month of pregnancy, it is a somewhat powerful spell. If you are unsure how long you may have been pregnant, try the other spell first. If nothing shows, then try this one. A positive result with shine yellow around the abdomen, before fading. A negative would be green._

_Laxavida__ – The wand motion for this is a wide circle, encircling the abdomen, ending it with a sharp jab towards the middle of the circle. This one would be the best one to use first as it will tell you if you are pregnant anytime after the first month. If nothing shows up, it does not mean that you are not pregnant, it may mean that you are still in the first month. A positive result will lead to a lavender colour shining from the abdomen for a few moments before fading. A negative would be red._

_The baby will not grow as much as a child would from a woman, so the babies, when born, will be smaller. They will grow normally, so there is nothing to worry about your child being smaller than others their age. A Niveuspenna Mate will have the same cravings and morning sickness as a pregnant female, but will not have the mood swings, though they will become obsessive with any cravings they have, and if they do not get them. Several injuries have been caused to Niveuspenna when they have not responded quickly to a Mates craving._

**Future**

_A Niveuspenna and their Mate can live up to 300 years, if they take care of themselves. The average age is around 250 years. The couple will only age during the first thirty to forty years, and then stop. They will start aging again when they reach around 200. They also remain fertile until around this time, when the womb that the Niveuspenna Mate has degrade and the nutrients that it was made up of, have become reabsorbed into the body._

_The longevity that the Niveuspenna has, is passed onto the Mate within the secretion during the first mating. Most couples will often welcome in their great, great grandchildren before passing from the mortal life to the Angelic life, with their ancestor Gabriel._

Harry finished reading, he quickly cast a tempus and noted that it was an hour after he should have met up with Severus, if he didn't show he knew the young teen would be angry at him, and with his biting comments, Harry knew he would be feeling like he was back in Professor Snape's Classroom and not in the library with a friend. He would write his letter back first, hoping that he would be able to get another letter early again.

_Dear White Wing_

_Thank you for the book, there is quiet a bit of information within it, and I shall enjoy reading it all. _

_I am going to see the Captain of the Quidditch team, Michael Bulstrode. Maybe I can join the team midway, but we shall have to see, and yes the second year can do with some serious practice. If I get the spot I think I will take him under my wing and help him, I have helped a friend learn how to be a good seeker, I don't really know if I have truly helped her though. _

_It was nice to receive a letter early, as I said, it is the highlight of my week._

_Yours_

_Harry_

Harry quickly sealed the letter and was about to get up off his bed to go to the owlery when he heard hooting coming from the bottom of the bed. He laughed to himself as he jumped in fright and tied the letter to the small owl. Then walked over to the door and opened it for the small bird. Harry quickly went back to the bed and grabbed his bag, lifting up onto his shoulder and ran out of the door, letting it close on its own. He had to hurry and meet Severus, he knew he was in for a lecture about punctuality.

* * *

**Well, there you go another chapter done, I hope you all like this chapter, review and tell me what you all think.**

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been busy with real life. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

It was the seventh of December and Harry was wondering when he was going to get another letter. He should have got one on the sixteenth but nothing had come. He had joined the Quidditch team and had taken Slytherin house to victory twice already. He had also been helping the little second year, who was tiny according to Harry, and nearly all the other members of the team. He was only just three foot in height.

Harry was sat next to Severus under one of the willow trees that stood around the lake. Harry was mopping about not receiving a letter from White Wing, and Severus was rolling his eyes and trying to keep his friend from thinking that something bad had happened.

"Harry, you are over reacting, everything is fine, and maybe he is trying to set something special up for the two of you." Severus said, his voice sounding gentle and soothing.

Harry picked up a stone, a smooth rounded one and threw it out across the water, it skipped along four times before it plonked into the dark waters. "I know Severus, but I enjoy reading the letters, this guy is funny, smart and I'm… well… I really want to meet him, that's for sure. I don't know if I love him, but I do like what I am reading about him so far." Harry smiled as he looked back at his friend.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Still say you should have been a Gryfindor." He muttered to himself.

Harry laughed as he heard the muttered words. "Maybe" he grinned.

Severus shook his head and was about to say something else when an owl hooted overhead. "Maybe this is the bird for you." Harry stuck out his tongue in response, getting a snort from the younger teen.

The speckled owl landed on Harry's bag and stuck out its leg importantly. Harry went and relived the bird of the letter and watched as if flew off within seconds of it being untied. "It's his handwriting." Harry said as he looked at his name written in the fancy scrawl that decorated the front.

Severus shook his head and said softly, "Just read it Harry, and tell me. For Merlin's sake."

"Alright, alright." Harry grumped as he opened the letter up and began to read it.

_Dearest Harry_

_I have to admit that I have never been to the Muggle Movies, I know there is a place in the nearby Muggle town. We shall have to go one of the days. We will have to get permission, they have special visits every three months to the Muggle Town. I usually don't go, but next time I shall, as long as it will be all right for you to join me._

_I think, if you wish, that we should meet. I think that it is time, I have learnt a lot about you through these letters. I think it would be nice to meet, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up on the 22nd of this month. If you wish to meet me I will be waiting by the Shrieking Shack, I will be wearing a cloak with a hood, and holding a white rose, I will be there at noon._

_I look forward to meeting you face to face at last my dearest Mate._

_Yours Always_

_White Wing_

Harry turned around and sat facing Severus smiling like an idiot. "He wants to meet." He said excitedly.

"At last, maybe now you will stop whinging about meeting him. I just hope that your expectations haven't gone so high that he will disappoint you." He spoke softly, hoping that this guy would be the type that would make his friend happy.

"I haven't Severus, He wants to meet on the weekend, which is in five days. Oh Merlin, I don't believe I have five… well almost four days left, I hate lessons, why can't it be the weekend already." Harry griped.

Severus looked to the skies above and whispered fervently "Please let these five… four… whatever… days past really quickly. I cannot stand him griping like this all the time. And he will you know that."

Harry looked at him funny as the teen spoke. "Severus no good wishing you know it won't happen."

Severus looked back down and replied with a sneer that took Harry back to potions lessons with the fully-grown Severus Snape. "I can hope."

"Come on Sev, it should be dinner round about now." The green eyed young man said as he got up and started towards the castle.

"Don't call me SEV!" said man shouted after the other, as he got up and followed Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't believe it, in about an hour and then I will be meeting White Wing for the first time. I can't wait." Harry bounced happily around his room getting ready.

"I know, but can you please stop with the bouncing. You are getting on my nerves. I am trying to do something for you here." Severus complained as he tried to work out another potion formula for Permanently Correcting eyes.

Harry stopped for a moment and looked over to his friend. "Don't worry Severus, I know you will do it in the end. I also know that you will make a wonderful and brilliant Potions Master when you get older."

Severus stopped and looked up, his eyes widening a little, "Do you really think I can be?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Sev…" he started but stopped when he received a scowl from Severus and then rolled his eyes saying, "Alright, Severus" he pronounced the name heavily. "I think you will be one of the best in the world, you are so in tune with what ever you brew."

Severus smiled, "Thank you Harry. Hey, do you have any idea who it could be?"

Harry laughed and then went over to his bed taking the small box from underneath the bed and placed it on top of Severus papers and said, "Have a look. These are all the letter that I have gotten from him, and that one," he pointed to the top paper in the box after Severus opened it, "is a list of names that could have been White Wing. You will note that only two names have not been ruled out, Darius Pucey and Lucius Malfoy."

"Which one are you hoping is White Wing?" he asked his older friend.

Harry tilted his head and thought for a few moments, "You know Severus, I never really thought about that. Since I joined the Quidditch team both have warmed up to me, but at the moment, I don't know which I would hope for, Darius was a little pushy when we first talked, but he helps out the beaters on the team, he would do better playing I think. Lucius has talked to me a little more, but he still appears, or rather talks like a stuck up ponce, but that might be an act. I can't really tell with him, he keeps himself to himself most of the time, he mainly hangs around with Narcissa Black."

"Right, still can't decided," Severus said not looking up from where he was reading the letters Harry had received over the last seventeen weeks. "Anyway, you had better get going, you'll be late if you hang around here any longer."

"Tempus," Harry cast, "Merlin, your right. I'll see you later, and maybe I let you know how every thing goes. Oh and make sure you put those away when you have finished, you nosey bugger." He laughed.

"I will Harry," he looked up and grinned.

"See ya later." And with that Harry ran out of the room.

"Good luck Harry, just hope he is everything you want." Severus spoke softly when the door closed behind his friend.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A lone figure stood in a long black cloak, standing next to the rickety fence that surrounded the recently built Shrieking Shack. After the very first month after it had been built it had gotten the reputation of being the most haunted building within the British Isles. No one dared to go near the barley standing ruin. Many theories had been bantered about since it had been built.

He brought a pristine white rose to his nose and smelled the sweet smell. He heard the noise of footsteps crunching through the snow. He turned slowly around, almost afraid of meeting his Mate properly for the first time, with them both knowing exactly who the other was.

"Hello Harry," the darkened figure spoke smoothly.

"Hello, now who is the mysterious White Wing that I have come to know so well, and care about so much." Harry said as he walked closer to the hooded figure.

He handed the white rose to Harry and then pulled the hood down. "I hope I am not that much of a disappointment to you. I know we don't get along too well, and for that I am sorry, but it has been difficult trying to keep you far away so you can get to know me without having heard my name first."

"I can understand that Lucius. Preconceived notions of how the other will act and how they will talk, and what they will do, just by hearing a name. I understand more than you think." Harry smiled, as he smelled the white rose.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go?" Lucius asked as they started to walk back to the village.

Harry smiled and answered, "How about for a drink to get to know each other face to face."

"How about lunch, my treat." Lucius smiled holding out his hand, hoping that the brunette would take it.

"Alright," and with that he took hold of Lucius' hand and walked along side him.

The two made there way to an area that Harry recognised as where Madam Puddifoot's would be. What he saw was a quaint little restaurant, he had hated Madam Puddifoot's, it was so over the top for girls, and in love couples, that to him became a tasteless tea house.

"I know its not a five star restaurant, but the food is brilliant and so is the atmosphere, I just dread to think what Madam Eliza is going to do when her daughter takes over, I hear she wants a little tea house come love fest. I hope they stay like this to be honest. I like the place." Lucius said mistaking Harry's questioning look for something else.

"Then lets go eat." He smiled.

The two walked in and was shown to a nice window table, the windows had privacy spells on them, so those inside could look out, but no one on the outside could look in at them. They sat down and ordered something to eat and drink. Harry went for a cheese jacket potato with a side salad, while Lucius went with the chilli con carnie option instead of the cheese. The two talked, getting to know the other better than they did through the letters that had been exchanged.

"Were you disappointed to know it was me?" Lucius asked his voice soft and unsure.

Harry smiled at him and answered, "No, I wasn't. I already had a clue as to who you were. I made a list and through the little things you mentioned in you letters I crossed people off. There were only two left on the list you and Darius Pucey. Darius is all right, but you were still something of a mystery and someone that I still had not properly talked to. Though I am glad that you did the letter thing first, I got to know you with a name, to know who is really underneath the Malfoy Mask."

"Nice to know." The blond laughed.

The two continued to talk trough the rest of the meal and then headed back to Hogwarts. Their relationship will remain between close friends, and that was only two, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape.

* * *

**Well I hope you have enjoyed that chapter, please review and tell me what you all think.**

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was two week before Graduation for the seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Exams had come and gone and students were eagerly waiting the time where they would be able to be free from school, even for a few short months. Others were nervous, waiting for the exam results, which would not arrive until mid July for the N.E.W.T classes, and late July for O.W.L's.

Over the last five months, since their first meeting, Harry and Lucius had gone from strength to strength, the only thing hanging over their heads was something that Lucius was hiding, something that Harry knew involved Narcissa Black. Harry had confided in Severus numerous times, as the older brunette was worried about the stress that seamed to fall on Lucius' shoulder from what he was keeping to himself.

Harry and Lucius were once again alone in their dorm room, Severus was in the potion's lab and Narcissa was with some friends. The two were cuddled on Lucius' bed, as it had the best view since it was next to the fake window, which let the occupant look from any window in the castle, currently it was set to the one leading up to the astronomy tower, it over looked the lake.

Lucius placed his head on Harry's and sighed, he knew it was time to come clean to his Mate. "Harry, there is something very important that I need to talk to you about." He said, Harry could sense the nervousness within the smooth voice.

Harry turned around within Lucius embrace and smiled up at the blond, "tell me Lucius, I will hold nothing against you, I know something has been bothering and worrying you these past few months, and I know that it is not good for you."

Lucius smiled back, his nervousness easing slightly at those words of support from his Mate, "Thank you Harry, when I was seven my mother and father betrothed me to someone. I have known for a long time that I was to marry her, and I know I should have told you. They betrothed me after my wing had sprouted and were black, they did not want me alone, and I can not break the contract that they have written, I have been trying since the beginning of the year when I first sensed you."

"Whom have you been betrothed to?" he asked the Niveuspenna.

"Narcissa Black, though it could easily be her sisters Bellarix and Andromedia." He answered his Mates' question.

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "I think we should get Narcissa and Severus in here, maybe they can help come up with a solution. Oh and does Narcissa want to marry you?"

Lucius smiled, "No she doesn't, her sister Andromedia introduced her to a Muggle, they have fallen in love, this was before Andromedia left the family, she ran off with a Muggleborn Wizard. The Black family is not too happy with this, Bellarix is betrothed to one of the LeStrange brothers. There are three of them. Narcissa does not want to disappoint her family, though I know she will be unhappy with me, or with anyone her family chose for her, in the Muggle world she would be more than a trophy wife. Here she will have no choice, there she will have plenty."

"Right, well I'll go get Severus, and you will go and find Narcissa." Harry said as he got up and then pulled Lucius off the bed. "Move it you lazy bum." He said shacking his head as Lucius dragged his feet, following the brunette out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was an hour later when Narcissa, Severus, Lucius and Harry were gathered in Harry and Lucius' dorm room. Lucius and Harry were once again cuddle on Lucius bed, while Severus and Narcissa shared Harry's.

"So what is this about?" Severus asked, annoyed at his friend from interrupting him while he was experimenting in the potions lab.

"Lucius has told me what has been bothering him, and we need help to figure something to sort this out." Harry started and then looked up at Lucius telling him in a silent way to carry on with the explanation.

"Narcissa and I are betrothed to be married, I have been trying to find a way out of the contract since I first sensed that Harry was my Mate. Narcissa is already in love with someone else, and I know she will be unhappy with me. Another thing is that I will be most unhappy without Harry in my life. But the contract is a blood contract." Lucius finished the explanation.

"A blood contract will be most difficult to get out of. May we see the contract to find out the clauses of it?" Severus asked from where he sat.

"Yes, of course," Lucius said getting up and going to his trunk and retrieving the contract that he looked at and puzzled over each and every single day since the start of the school year.

They sat in silence with only Severus talking as he read out the clauses in the contract. "Well, that's it, Lucius Malfoy has to marry a Black, but there is no one truly named."

"Does that mean that I can marry him as I am a Black?" Harry asked from his comfortable position within Lucius arms.

"No, my parents world not willingly allow him to get out of the marriage with me. The contract would be fulfilled with you Harry, but my parents would make life difficult because they wanted to align the London branch and not the Scottish branch, with the Malfoy family." Narcissa answered.

"The only way to get out of marry Narcissa would be to marry one of her sisters, Bellarix or Andromedia." Harry told them.

"Yes, but Bellarix is engaged to be wed to the oldest LeStrange brother and Andi has run off to be with Ted Tonks, they are getting married next week. My family is not the Head of the London Brach of the Black family, which belongs to my Uncle. His son Sirius Black is next in line, and if I know Sirius he will get rid of all contracts, my Uncle is not well and is close to dying, if he can last until Sirius become of age that the contract would be voided, but it has to be fulfilled before my ninetieth birthday." Narcissa tried to explain.

"If he can't?" Harry asked the young woman.

"Then my Aunt Walburga would take over until it is time, but then she would disinherit him before he had chance to do anything. Sirius will have to be in the Headship for more than four years before he can change anything though, that is the Black rule. If something happens to him, then it will go back to his mother or my Cousin Regulus. It is all rather complicated." She told them.

"I am the Head of the Malfoy family, I have the same clause, I can not break anything for another three years almost, but because I am the only Malfoy left, and it can not be given to anyone else not of Malfoy blood, I have taken over now." Lucius told them all.

"May I ask a question, why is it that Lucius and Sirius Black would have to wait four years before they can make any changes to the family, but Walburga Black can do so straight away?" Harry questioned them.

"Walburga Black, is the wife of the head, she knows everything about the family contracts already, so she can just go in and keep things running smoothly, when someone new takes over, like Sirius or myself, we have to have four years to learn the ins and outs of all businesses, family dealings, rules and things like that, we are not privy to such stuff until we take over the Headship of a Family, Walburga Black has been privy to such things when her husband became the Head of the Black Family." Lucius explained.

Harry nodded and then sat in silence as the other continued to talk about Headship clauses within the Malfoy and Black families. Harry jumped up off the bed, dislodging Lucius so much that he fell of the other side of the bed.

"I think I have an idea, but I need to check something." He said and then ran out of the room and towards his head of houses office.

"Professor, I need special permission to go to Gringotts, I need to do something rather urgently." He asked his head of house.

"Very well," he said startled a little by the sudden appearance, he quickly wrote a note and handed it to the young brunette. "Be back before dinner Mr Black."

"Yes sir." He said as he rushed out of the office and out of Hogwarts to the gates and Disapparate.

He reappeared in Diagon Ally and ran towards Gringotts, he really wanted to know whether his idea would work or not.

He presented the key for vault number 479 and was taken down to the vault. He walked in and over to the easel that supported the portrait of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you again?" the painting greeted the young man

He smiled and spoke softly, "You already knew I would be back here, and I think you know exactly what I am going to ask of you as well."

Narcissa laughed, "Yes Harry, I did know, but you still may tell me and of course ask me."

Harry nodded and told her, "Well the contract between Narcissa and Lucius, and I am Lucius' Mate. I have a plan, and I think you know exactly what it is, so can you tell me, what am I suppose to do, do I tell them my plan and go through with it or do I let Narcissa and Lucius marry and be miserable for the rest of their lives. I don't think I can live without Lucius by my side day and night, I have come to love him so much, and I do not want to let him go, and I do not want to see him unhappy in a marriage that was made by his parents."

She smiled at him, "Harry, follow your heart, what is done has already come to pass." Her greenish blue eyes twinkling.

"Alright then Narcissa." Harry grinned as he winked. He nodded his head to the painted and turned to leave, he started to warders the exit of the vault and then paused, "I am right in thinking that you ar…" he trained off as he turned and found an empty easel, no portrait to be seen.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, a little saddened that the portrait had gone, he just hoped that she was right and that following his heart was the right thing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was almost an hour and a half after he had gone running out of the room, when he finally got back. He went over to the bed were Lucius was glaring at him. He went over and gave the older blond a gentle and loving kiss.

"I'm sorry Lucius I just needed to make sure of something, but now I have an idea of how we can work things out." Harry smiled at them all.

"So what is you idea Harry?" Narcissa asked, bringing Harry's attention to the only witch in the room.

Harry looked at her and noted all the differences between the Narcissa he had just spoken to in the painting and the one that sat on his bed across the room. "Well, Narcissa, I will be needing you help. My idea is this…" he started to explain everything to the others in the room. The others smiling as he laid out the plan to them all.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed, please read and review.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to get another chapter up, I have had a bit of a fall down the stiars, and hurt my bum, unfortunatly, it has made it almost imposible to move much. **

**Sorry for the upload of the last chapter, I got a little Confused, thank you to those that told me about it.**

**Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Narcissa had done her part, and so had Severus, the plan was about to be set into action. All they needed now was for the Officiator, a close friend of the late Mrs Snape, Severus mother, and of course Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

The ballroom on Malfoy Manor had been decorated by Narcissa to show her contempt of the farce of a marriage that she and Lucius would be going through, hence why the room look dull, drab and grey. All things that would make any other bride grimace on her wedding day.

Narcissa stood off to one side, not talking to anyone, and keeping to herself, showing her contempt once again, she was dressed in a black dress, showing to all that this was like a funeral and not a joyous wedding. Lucius was standing nearby waiting for the officiator to start things.

The middle aged woman arrived and walked to the front of the ballroom, she stood on the raised dais and spoke in a clear cut voice, "We are gathered here to witness the union between the Houses of Malfoy and Black"

Lucius and Narcissa walked to the front of the room and stopped before the reached the dais.

"Lord Malfoy, please step forwards and bring your future spouse from the Ancient and Noble House of Black." She ordered.

Lucius walked to the dais and stepped up, with Narcissa holding his hand, aloft r all to see. "Madam Officiator, may I present my future spouse."

"Madam Officiator, I am the Black bride, here to fulfil the contract between the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Ancient, Noble and Honourable House of Malfoy." Narcissa spoke clearly, no emotion entering her voice as she did so.

"Then let us begin. Lord Malfoy and Heiress Black. Do you both come here willingly?" the female officiator asked them both.

"We do," they answered in union.

The Black family behind them, scowled at how things were going, as the ceremony was not one that they wished, but their daughter had argued about it for the last three months. Now it was late August, and their daughter would be turning nineteen within a week. The ceremony that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black had insisted on was one that would not truly bind hem together, but would just make them married, and able to divorce should either wish it, but only after the contract was fulfilled, and that was by the birth of a child between the two and that child reaching their maturity at eighteen.

The officiator brought forth a rope colour black, on the insistence of Narcissa, "this rope will bind you as Husband and Wife from this day forwards, please present your left arms and clasp your hands together."

Lucius and Narcissa were already doing this so all they did was bring their arms forwards.

"This rope tied to the left, the one closet to the heart, may love come to you over time." The officiator spoke and a small light flashed in the hall showing to all that the binding was complete. "May I now announce the Lord and Lady Malfoy."

The gathering clapped politely. A small party carried on after the wedding, with Narcissa going off alone every two hours. When the last guest left the Manor House, leaving the newly wed couple alone, Narcissa and Lucius walked to the study and met up with their two friends.

"Well Lucius, did all go to plan?" Severus asked the older blond.

"Yes it did and you were wonderful." He smiled down at the bride.

Narcissa smiled and then her face started to change, "Well, it worked, and no one is the wiser." Came Harry's voice as Narcissa changed into Harry.

"I think you will have to find a better way than the potion Harry," the real Narcissa said as she looked at the pale faced brunette.

"You're right, it has made me feel a little ill." Harry agreed with her.

"Well dying your hair blond would not be a problem, but your eyes are going to be another thing. Narcissa said as the four sat down in the study.

"Well we could always try these contact lenses that are around in the Muggle world, they should be easy to spell to blue, so that my eyes appear blue," Harry suggested, remembering something Hermione had talked about, when Harry was thinking about contact lenses instead of his normal glasses.

"I think that would be a good idea, I had a pair of those to see if they had any value in the Wizarding world," Severus smiled. "They can be worn for about sixteen hours, so that should give you plenty of time to wear them when you are around people."

"Brilliant, I think we have everything sorted." Harry grinned as he looked over at Lucius.

"Well, let go on this honeymoon, Severus, Harry, you know where to meet us. Make sure to bring Officiator Hillath."

"We will Lucius," Severus said as he and Narcissa stood up, to give the two Mate's some time together before they separated for the next two day, while they set things up for the real wedding between Harry and Lucius.

* * *

**Well, Sorry about the reupload, I hope you have all enjoyed the true chapter seven, review and tell me what you all think.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight**

The group of friends and one Officiator stood on a deserted island within the Hawaiian area. Harry was dressed in a light blue, almost white robe, which fluttered gently around him in the warm breeze. Lucius stood next to him dressed in a light green robe that fell elegantly around him, his wings were out for all to see, at that moment they were black. The two were looking at each to her, love filled their eyes as they waited for things to started.

Narcissa and her Muggle lover, Mathew, who had been told about magic and was accepting of it all, Severus, Andromedia Tonks and her husband Ted Tonks, were sat in the chairs, watching the proceedings as they were about to start.

"We are gathered here, close friends and family, to bare witness to the blessed and fated union between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Black." She said to those gathered and then turned to Lucius and said, "Lord Lucius Kaden Malfoy of the Ancient, Noble and Honourable House of Malfoy, you are here this day of you own free will, and wish to enter a Heart, Body and Soul bond to Harry Anthony Black."

Lucius smiled a Harry and then faced the officiator; "I do enter willingly a Heart, Body and Soul bond with Harry Anthony Black."

With those words spoke a light should have come from Lucius heart and struck Harry's, but it did not, people looked at the two and grew confused, till Harry realised why it had not worked.

"There is something you should know Lucius, something I should have said a long time ago, but did not think it would truly matter." Harry started to explain, as all but Severus and Narcissa walked towards the two to learn what was going on.

Lucius looked around and then said to his Mate, "go ahead Harry, just like you nothing will change the way I feel about you, I love you, and I always will."

Harry smiled at him and then continued, "I am from the future, I came back here through a portkey malfunction, but that was deliberate, as I am your Mate, it was why your wings came up black when you were young, I was not even born, and my parents were only children themselves. My full name is Harry James Anthony Black Potter, and in twenty years time I shall be the last Potter. I have Black blood in me because I am the Godson of Sirius Black, and received the blood and magic of Harry Anthony Black as he died. The story of my parents is not true, though most of what I told you is, my father was an Auror and did play seeker, while at Hogwarts. I was one and a half when he died, he was murdered. My mother died by the hands of the same man, and gave her life to save mine, if not for her then the murderer would still be rampaging." He explained quickly. "I love you and am so grateful that I am able to be here with you."

"I still love you Harry, you can tell me everything about you past later." Lucius said and then turned to the officiator and nodded, "please carry on."

She smiled at them both and people went back to their seats, "Lord Lucius Kaden Malfoy of the Ancient, Noble and Honourable House of Malfoy, you are here this day of you own free will, and wish to enter a Heart, Body and Soul bond with Harry James Anthony Black Potter." She asked, to the gasping shock of all but Mathew.

"I do enter willingly a Heart, Body and Soul bond with Harry James Anthony Black Potter." Lucius said, and this time a light shot from where Lucius heart lay and struck Harry in the same place, just above his heart.

"Harry James Anthony Black Potter of the Ancient, Noble and Honourable House of Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Black, you are here of your own free will and wish to enter a Heart, Body and Soul bond With Lucius Kaden Malfoy." Officiator Hillath smiled, glad that things were back on track for the two people in front of her.

"I do enter willingly a Heart, Body and Soul bond with Lucius Kaden Malfoy." Harry smiled happily. A light shot from where Harry's heart lay to Lucius'.

The officiator grinned and then asked, "I call upon the Angel's themselves to Bless the union of soul's of one of your descendents."

The wind picked up from a light breeze to a strong wind, it swirled around then showing them that the Angels approved and blessed the Union between the two.

"May the Angels smile down upon you both always." She started and then finished with, "May I now announce The Lords Harry and Lucius Black Potter Malfoy."

Harry and Lucius leaned in for a kiss, Lucius' wing tips were now white, showing all that he had started to bond with his Mate. As they kissed his wings cocooned them both from the view of those gathered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review, would like to know what you all think, there are around five chapters left.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**I don't own Harry Potter, I am just playing with them once again.**

**Well here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was a month after Harry and Lucius celebrated their wedding anniversary, the one they had on the beach with their close friends. Narcissa had married Mathew three months ago and she was already expecting their first child. Harry and Lucius barely heard from the Black family, they only contacted to see if Harry was pregnant yet, though they still thought that Harry was Narcissa.

To the outside world Harry was Narcissa Malfoy, the sophisticated wife of Lord Lucius Malfoy. The only people that knew the truth were Severus Snape, Andromedia and Ted Tonks and Narcissa and Mathew Wallis.

It was a surprise to Lucius and Harry when it was announced that Walburga Black was at the door waiting to talk with Lucius and to see her daughter. Harry quickly went to their room and changed into one of the clothes that Narcissa advised him to get for when he went out in public or others were around.

Lucius went to the Parlour and met the older witch, hoping that she was not here to once again bother Harry about providing an heir to the Malfoy family. She had done this every month since the two had gotten married. She was always checking up on her niece making sure she was doing her wifely duties.

"Madam Black," Lucius greeted politely, though in truth he felt like throwing the woman out of the nearest window, pity they were not in a tower.

"Lord Malfoy, thank you for seeing me this night, I know it must be an inconvenience, but I have something that I wish to speak to you and my niece about." She said as Lucius gestured for her to sit.

"There is no worry there, Madam Black." Lucius said seating himself in his favourite armchair.

"And where is my niece?" she questioned.

"I am here Aunt Walburga." Harry said as he came into the room, dressed in a fine silk robe cut to show the curves of a lady.

The older witch got up from her chair to embrace her niece, "Your eyes have changed child?" she stated.

"Yes, I know, it is most disconcerting when I look into a mirror to see a stranger looking back. Do you know why this could have happened?" he asked Walburga Black.

"It may have something to do with the bond you now share with your husband. Sometimes a magical surge can change the colour of the eyes, you still have your normal blue, but now with a greenish tinge to them, I still sat you have the prettiest eyes in this family." She answered something that truly didn't need it, for Harry and Severus had been able to make the contact go blue so that Harry's eyes would be blue, but nothing could stop some of his natural green from coming through.

The two sat down on the comfortable sofa and sat facing Lucius. Lucius could tell that Harry was a little nerves, as he always was when Walburga Black came to Malfoy Manor.

"Since we are all gathered now, I shall tell you my news. I have joined Lord Voldemort in his quest to purge Wizarding society of Mudblood and Halfbloods, as well as blood traitors. I expect you both to do the same. He is a charming man, and you Lucius, will be brought to him in two days time to be marked as his follower, I hope you will do me proud. Narcissa, you will not be marked, as your sister Bellarix has already done so. I shall take my leave of you both, and shall see you in two days." She commanded as she then got up and left without another word being spoken.

"Harry, you know I can not do that. I cannot join him, it would be a betrayal to you and all you stand for. And will stand for. He could easily get it out of me, find out that you are from the future, I can not let that happen." Lucius said as he got up from his chair and went to sit by Harry on the sofa.

"Lucius, it will all be fine, it shall. You are able to protect my secret, don't you remember, a Niveuspenna cannot betray his mate, willingly or unwillingly. A Niveuspenna's mind can protect it self from invasion, a natural Occlumens." Harry reminded him as he cuddled into Lucius arms.

"I forgot, I just worry about keeping you safe, not only from those that would use that fact that you are from the future, but also from the Black family, I worry that they may find out that you are not really Narcissa." He told his Mate.

Harry smiled at him and said softly, "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine, you have my word on that."

Lucius kissed the top of Harry's head, "But I still do, and I always will worry about you. What are we going to do about this Voldemort bloke?"

"He has killed a number of people in the last year, and I know I would rather stay as far away from his as possible, but I think you should join him and then become a spy, I know Dumbledore has started a group which will help fight against this new mad man." Harry told his husband.

"Are you sure that it will work? That we will not be caught?" Lucius asked his smaller husband.

"I am sure Lucius, I think we should send a letter to Dumbledore as soon as we can. We shall have him polyjucie as Severus I think. It would be the better option. I shall send a letter to Severus telling him that we need to speak to Dumbledore and that he will have to polyjucie as Severus so as not to arise suspicion with Walburga Black." Harry said as he pulled out of Lucius' arms and went and wrote the letters, and sent them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was four hours later when Severus Snape glided into the room, though the wards told a different story.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to see you both." Came Severus' voice, but Albus' mannerisms.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, it wonderful to see you again." Harry greeted the elderly wizard.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, please follow me to the study, we have something we need to discus with you." Lucius said as he led the way to the study.

"Yes, as you said in your letter. Now what could be so troubling that we go through all the trouble of me being here as Severus Snape?" Albus asked.

"Walburga Black came here today, a few hours ago. She has joined Voldemort on his insane quest. She has instructed me that I am to join them as well. I do not wish to, but I know I do not have a choice in the matter, if I do not then Narcissa could be in danger." Lucius explained to the old man, keeping a few key things back.

"I understand, but what is that I can help you with, I do not think there is anything." Albus wondered.

"I am proposing that I become a spy within Voldemort movement. I know it will be dangerous, and I accept that. I see no alternative to my situation but that. I do not want to be another idiot following a mad man." Lucius told him.

"I will not be marked, but Lucius shall, my sister Bellarix has also been marked, Lucius shall be marked in two days." Harry told Albus, hoping that his acting was good enough to fool the old wizard

"Very well then, Lucius, I will make a special portkey for you to use in emergencies, in case you are ever discovered, it will be able to break through any wards as it will use a tear from a Phoenix. It will take me a day to make it, I shall send it to you as soon as it is done, please keep it on you at all times." He told Lucius.

"Thank you Albus, but how shall I contact you with the information that I find?" Lucius asked.

"I shall think of something, maybe sending your letter to Severus would be a good idea. For now." He answered a smile on his face, he finally had a chance to find out what Voldemort was doing and planed for the future. "Now Lord Malfoy, I think it is time I got back to the school, the polyjucie will be useless in about five minutes."

"Of course, and thank you for coming." Lucius said as the three got up from their chairs and allowed Albus to use the Floo.

"Good day to you Lady Malfoy." He said a twinkle in his eyes when he smiled at Harry. Within a second the green flames had whooshed him off back to Hogwarts.

"He knows," Harry said as he turned to his husband of just over a year.

"Knows what?" Lucius asked back, not understand what Harry was on about.

"That I am not Lady Narcissa Malfoy, I think he knows who I am." Harry answered.

"He won't say anything will he?"

Harry smiled and answered, "No he won't, he understands where I come from, and what I did. He will leave be."

"That is good. Well my wonderful Wife," Lucius teased, "what shall we do now"

"Well the wife comment has you sleepping on the couch." Harry huffed as he walked back to the bedroom to changed back into his own clothes, a begging Lucius following him, apologising all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you all think.**

* * *


	11. Chapter Ten

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Sorry for the long wait, been a little busy getting my research done for the NaNoWriMo, and doing another little video for halloween. Link to my youtube page in my profile.**

**Chapter Ten**

Severus Snape was in a panic, his father had gone missing three days before, and just two hours ago he had been brought before Voldemort and forced to accept the Dark Mark. Voldemort had told him that he was the one to kidnap his father and would keep his father just to make sure that he will remain loyal to him. The new Potions Master didn't want to join with a madman that wanted rid of Muggleborns and Halfbloods.

He was at Malfoy Manor, hoping he could talk to Harry, he needed someone to talk to. He was waiting in the parlour for Harry. He knew that Lucius was out as he had seen Lucius at Voldemort's headquarters. He was afraid for his friend, especially since he knew that the young man was from the future and was also hiding in plain sight with his role as Lady Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry walked into the library where Severus was waiting for him. He walked over to the dark haired wizard and hugged him, "Hello Severus, what brings you here? And congratulations, I heard you have become a Potions Master, the youngest to every receive it."

"Thank you, my Master was please when I received it, and so am I." He tried to smile, but failed.

Harry saw it and asked concerned, "What is wrong Severus?"

"I… I've been Marked by Voldemort." He said his eyes going to the ground, not being able to look his friend in the eyes.

"Severus, it's alright, why did you join?" Harry asked, hoping that he was forced like Lucius.

"He has my father, he said that he would be safe if I remain loyal to him. Harry I don't know what to do." He said, his eyes showing the turmoil that the young Potion's Master felt inside.

"Leave it to me Severus, but I want you to start learning Occlumency, I know you know about it and can also perform it, but I want you to become a Master of it. I know you will." Harry said.

"Why?" Severus asked a little confused.

"Just do as I say Severus, and all shall become clear soon, please, when you have master Occlumency come and see me. Until then be loyal, I know it will hurt, but it is the only thing you can do for now." Harry informed him.

"Alright then Harry, I will do as you ask. Thank you, I know you always do the right thing." Severus smiled and then left the married man alone to his thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was in a Mansion near Rothbury. Harry didn't know who the Mansion belong too, all he knew was that Voldemort kept prisoners of those he wanted to serve him, so far there was only one prisoner and that was Severus' father. It had been a week since Severus had come to him, and he knew that time was short.

He walked down another passage way and swore when a red light flashed by him, someone had spotted him. Harry quickly drew out his wand and the back up that Lucius had gotten him to start taking with him when he had started to spy on Voldemort around a year ago.

He started firing curses and hexes back at the unknown wizard that was guarding the cells.

"Flatus Absentis!" Harry shouted, using a blasting curse.

It hit the wizard he was fighting and sent him flying down the dark dank corridor. Hitting the furthest wall with a sickening crunch. Harry winced when he heard it and started for the cell, he knew that alarms were most likely being sounded at that moment. He blasted the door open and ran in. He could see a man, his skin was pale and the nose was recognisable as it was the same shape as his sons.

"Mr Snape?" Harry greeted as the older man looked at him. "We have to go now." He said as he helped the other man up off the floor.

"They will know I have escaped, they will hurt Severus, I can not do that to my son." The black haired man told him.

"Alright, I have an idea. Come with me, I need your help to get the body of your guard in here."

The two walked out and Harry and Tobias Snape manoeuvred the dead man into the cell, Harry quickly cast a spell that would reveal the name of the wizard and found out that it was the youngest LeStrange brother, Caruso. Harry looked at Tobias and then started the arduous task of transfiguring Caruso to look like him. It didn't take long, the only thing left was for the spells, when hitting the body come up as being Tobias Snape and not Caruso LeStrange.

He plucked a few hairs from Tobias and then using a spell that he and Dumbledore invented during the second war, for this very purpose. He used the spell and shot the hairs into the dead man, letting the hairs become a part of the body. After a few seconds Harry tested it to make sure that it had worked, and it did, the name that came out was that of Tobias Snape.

The two then made their way out of the mansion and Harry joint apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, I don't know if I can ever repay you for what you have done." Tobias said as he smiled at the younger man standing next to him.

"You are welcome, Severus is my closest friend. I would do anything to help him, and that now includes you. It is not safe yet for Severus to find out about you, but if I know him, it will only take a few more days." Harry smiled back. "You look very young to be a father of a eighteen year old." He wondered.

"Eileen and I had him when we were still teens, we were newly weds, it was when Severus was one and pulling his bottle towards him that I found out that the woman I loved was a witch, she was afraid that I would abandon her, but I never could. I loved her, and still do. Severus is so like his mother, she loved potions. I had to drag them out of the potions lab at least three times a day. When she became ill, Severus began to withdraw from everyone. When she died, I think a little of me died as well, but when Severus went back to school, I got a letter from him, telling me how much he loved me and hoped that I would be alright, I was planning to join Eileen in the grave, but that letter stopped me, and I am glad that I took heed of it. I would have missed seeing my little boy become a man." He answered the little unasked question.

"You and your wife brought him up well." Harry told him, "I know he will become the best in his field and that he will play a great role in things to come."

"I think so too." Tobias nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was five days since Harry had rescued Tobias Snape, and the elder Snape was set up nicely in Paris, where he and Eileen had gotten married, after they both eloped. Severus came into the library where Harry was waiting for him, after receiving a letter from the younger Snape telling him that he had master Occlumency.

"Harry, I think I have it down now, but the only true way to tell would be is a Legilimens using Legilimency on me." Severus said as he practically burst through the door.

"I can do that. Don't worry Severus. All will be well." He smiled and cast the spell.

What he saw was shocking, it was as though there was no wall to block him. Harry delved deeper trying to find certain memories, and was given false ones, but they felt as though they were true.

"Wow, Severus you have done wonderfully. You have mastered it beautifully." Harry smiled, happily.

"I tried my best, I know that Voldemort will go though my memories about things, to make sure that I am loyal. So I have made so that he can search, but will see what I want him to see." Severus grinned back, though it seamed more like a smirk than a grin.

"Well, I have one last thing for you to see, come with me." He said as he walked out of the library, followed by Severus and then went into the study and picked up the ready made portkey.

He held it out so Severus could grasp it as well and when he did Harry gave the activation code, "Family"

With a tug to the navel they whizzed through the air and landed with a jolt, with Harry falling over and bringing Severus with him. The two heard laughter as the struggled to get up.

Severus brushed himself off and then looked up, "Dad!" he yelled as he rushed over and hugged his father. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Hush Severus, your young friend helped me get out. I live here in Paris, until it is safe for me to come back to England. Your mother and I got married in the church down the street. This is the very same flat that we lived in for a year, we moved to the cottage at Spinners End just before you were born. Its where we found out your mother was expecting, we wanted to have you on British soil so we headed back." Tobias reminisced a little before becoming serious, "Now you must keep the fact that I am alive secret, to that lock that took me, I am dead."

"I will dad, but it will be alright for me to visit on occasions?" he asked, agreeing to what he father had said about keeping him secret.

"You had better be here for Christmas, you not to old for me to take across the knee my lad. You had better come at least once a month, if you don't I will make sure Harry is there to nab and grab you and drag you if need be." Tobias said gruffly.

"I will dad, promise." Severus smiled and laughed.

Harry had never seen Severus smiling and laughing so freely. He let the two continue to talk for a while, as he went out into the streets to look at the local market that was nearby.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Severus and Harry landed back in Lucius' study to find said blond waiting for them.

"Excellent, your both back. How was Tobias?" he asked the two.

"He's quiet good, and happy that Severus knows he I well and safe." Harry answered as he went over to his husband and greeted him properly with a kiss.

"Right, Severus, me and Harry have something important to talk to you about."

"Lucius is a spy for Dumbledore, we were hoping that you would do the same, I know it is dangerous but all the help that Dumbledore can get will help towards ending this war. I know that there maybe people involved that you would rather wash your hands of. But it is important that you do so. Just like it is for Lucius to do so." Harry told him.

"I will do it, I don't know how much longer I can go on these raid and not lose my mind, but if I know that what little information I can gather before hand saves even one of those lives it will be worth it." Severus said calmly.

"Brilliant, I shall inform Dumbledore that he has another spy, and see if he can do you an emergency portkey like he has for me." Lucius said as he went out of the room to the library where the Floo was connected.

"I won't reveal what I know about you either Harry." Severus said quietly.

"I know you won't." Harry smiled and hugged his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me all what you think.**

* * *


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would be magical.**

**The NaNoWriMo is over for another year, and I did two stories, One Deaths Messenger, and the other was the NaNo Cluedo, something that got cooked up at the second write in, was a lot of fun.**

**Now the first of December, and here is a chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was February fourteenth, Valentines Day and Lucius twenty-third birthday. Harry had taken over from the house elves and had done dinner, though one of the house elves had said she would not leave him to do everything alone. Sobby was a little eccentric, but was still a good elf, and had taken to Harry much like Dobby had done.

The house elf was under orders from Lucius, as Lucius had found out that Harry had been throwing up during the morning for the last two weeks, it was nothing serious, according to Harry, and was most likely a stomach bug, but Lucius still worried as he had a feeling it was something else.

It was dinnertime and Harry had dressed in his favourite robe, a nice formal dark green, Lucius liked that particular one as well, as it brought out the colour of Harry's eyes. Harry had set out a dark blue robe for Lucius, and had sent a house elf to tell the blond wizard to go to their room and change before coming to dinner.

Harry stood by the chairs and watched as Lucius opened the door and walked in. Harry smiled as he saw Lucius and walked over to him and said softly with a gentle kiss, "Happy Birthday, and Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines day to you as well my darling Mate." Lucius replied smoothly.

Harry laughed, "I prepared a meal for us both, though Sobby said that she would be dealing with the main course herself, so I don't know what she has done for us. I know that you sent her to keep an eye on me and to make sure I didn't over do things."

"Forgive me for worrying about you Harry, I just don't want you to over do things as I know you have not been feeling well." Lucius asked for forgiveness.

"Forgiven, but know one thing Lucius, trust me to know my limits and boundaries."

Lucius smiled and kissed his husband, "Alright, I trust you, but I will always worry about you."

"That is a given I would say, now lets eat." Harry said as the two sat down at the table and waited for the meal to start.

Lucius looked at the two things on his plate and looked to Harry and asked, "What is this?"

Harry smiled and answered, "It's Mini Yorkshire Puddings with Roast Beef and Horseradish, it should be spicy, as there is some black pepper in there, as well as hot horseradish sauce and wholegrain mustard, that is the sauce. I think they are rather nice. Just try one, my culinary skills have not killed anyone yet and I have been cooking for the last seventeen years."

Lucius nodded his head and took a small forkful, "they are rather delicious, thank you once again."

The two ate in comfortable silence with it only broken when they talked about the insignificant things, both not talking about Voldemort and the trouble that he has been causing the Wizarding World.

The dishes from the first course disappeared and the main course appeared. It didn't take long for Harry to smell that char grilled chicken. Harry felt his stomach roll over as he fought to keep in the starter. Harry jumped up and ran for the nearest toilet. Lucius quickly following him, he burst into the toilet and fell to his knees before the bowl and threw up what he had just eaten. Lucius beside him rubbing his back and holding his waist length hair out of the way.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was an hour later when Lucius finally convinced Harry to let someone look at him. Lucius was at the fire as Severus came through, he was thankful that the younger wizard had gone through a year of Healer training, as he knew that he could trust no other with Harry's secret.

"Thank you for coming Severus, I have finally managed to get Harry to agree for you to see him, he has been sick the last two weeks, and today he smells the char grilled chicken and it turned his stomach rather badly." Lucius explained a little as the two made their way to Harry and Lucius' bedroom.

Severus walked in and over to where Harry was propped up on the bed. Severus suppressed a smirk at the scowl that Harry was sending Lucius. "Hello Harry." He greeted as he went over to the bed and sat down.

"Honestly he didn't need to bother you Severus. He could easily have done a simple spell to find out what was wrong." Harry said, his voice showing all that he was annoyed.

"You know what is wrong with yourself?" Lucius asked.

"No, but it could be one of two, maybe three things, A stomach bug, food poisoning, which I very much doubt or pregnancy." Harry smirked at the shocked Lucius and then looked over to the laughing Severus.

"Well, simple way to find out. Laxavida," Severus cast the spell doing the wide circle and the sharp jab towards Harry stomach.

A tell tail light came forth, emitting a warm lavender glow.

"Well Harry, congratulations your pregnant." Severus pronounced and heard a thud behind him.

Harry looked over with Severus and they both shook their head, as Lucius lay unconscious on the floor. "Well he shall be enduring a little teasing for a while. Wonder what he will be like at the birth?" Harry pondered, as Severus gave belly laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was five months since Lucius had fainted at the news of his impending fatherhood. Harry lay exhausted on the bed, Lucius lying next to him, and Severus holding a little baby boy in his arms, laughing as he cleaned the little wizard.

"well at least I know." Harry grinned as the baby was cleaned and placed in his arms.

Severus smiled and started to slap at Lucius face, "Come daddy dear," he said mockingly as he did his best to wake the man up.

Lucius groaned but remained unconscious to the world.

"Sev take him a sec," a happy and tired Harry said as he let Severus take the little baby from his arms. "Wake up you bloody bastard." And with those words he shoved Lucius out of the bed and onto the hard floor.

A yelp came from Lucius lips as the fall and landing finally woke him up, he knelt on the floor look over the bed to a grinning Harry and said with a sarcastic tone, "Thank you so much my dear Mate."

Harry shrugged and said innocently, "I thought you would like to meet your son since you fainted when he was being born."

Lucius got up off the floor and stood up, he saw that Severus was the one holding the little baby and went over to him, holding his arms out to take the child.

"Are you sure you wont faint again Lucius," Severus teased the blond.

"Malfoy's don't faint," he grumbled to himself as he took his son in his arms and smiled down at the angelic face. "Hello little Draco, welcome to the family."

Harry heard those softly spoken words from the bed and smiled, he had made the right decision to have the real Narcissa Black go with the one she loved, and for himself to pretend to be Narcissa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Well there ends another chapter, hope you have enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

****

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Sorry was meant to update this one a few days ago, lost track of time, lol. That is what happened when I am writing chapter nineteen for Hidden Legacy. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Back to the Present**

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the head table, her husband to her left and her closest friend, Severus Snape to her right. She watched as the group, which included her son looked sad, though her son was trying not to tell them all what had happen to their friend Harry Potter. Near the end of the meal she got up and left the Great Hall.

Narcissa and Draco had been telling Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Though Neville was started to believe the words that his boyfriend was telling him. Ron had asked every time he had seen Narcissa if Harry was alright and safe, even though she answered he still asked the next time. The girls were a little more tactful and would ask Draco instead. Who would say the same thing as his mother.

Narcissa walked into her room and sat down on the comfortable deep red sofa, she pulled a book towards her and opened it up. It was a photo album, the cover was worn leather, in a dark blue, almost black colour. The edges were well worn through people looking through it a lot. She opened it up and slowly went through the pictures again smiling at the ones with baby Draco and Lucius.

She smiled even more when she saw the one where Lucius had taken Draco up for a little flight using his wings, the little baby had inherited the love of the sky, and the feeling of freedom that it brings. She laughed as she turned the page and saw Lucius doing the same to Severus, who looked to be yelling to be put down, the dark haired wizard did not like heights that much, and defiantly didn't like them without a broom underneath him.

She turn the page either smiling serenely, grinning like a loon or laughing at what she saw within the sacred pages that held family history. She turn the page and came to Lucius favourite picture. It still did not look quiet right though. She waved her wand over the album, the picture blurred for a moment then went back to normal showing a slightly different picture.

Lucius stood tall his white wings out behind him, his arms wrapped around his mate, one hand resting on a swollen stomach, heavy with child. A little blond haired boy, his white wings showing that he has a mate waiting for him when he comes of age, which rang true in the form of Neville Longbottom. A hand rested on the boy's cheek, as though to protect the shy little boy. The hand belonged to his 'mother', though mother may not have been the right term, as instead of Narcissa Malfoy standing there with her head resting against Lucius Malfoy's shoulder, it was the head of Harry James Anthony Black Potter Malfoy, or Harry Potter as he was mostly know, at that time, but back then he was known as Harry Anthony Black.

The door to the room opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy, he walked over to the sofa and smiled as he placed a finger on the picture and traced the face of his mate. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" He told the 'Witch'.

"I think I will," she said as she got up and started towards the bedroom door, "Where are the girls?" she asked as she turned to face her husband.

"Severus is bringing them in a few moment." Lucius answered as Narcissa went into the bedroom.

He sat down on the sofa and picked up the album, he leafed through the remaining pages, watching as each one told a little story. Some of Draco, and some of his three daughters, ten-year-old Iris, a little rosebud. Then the twin's four year olds Jasmine and Primrose. Lucius had gone with his Mate's family tradition and named the girls after flowers.

"Do you know I hate wearing dresses and women's robes." A voice came from behind him.

Lucius turned and saw Harry, "I know but it shall be over soon."

"When shall we tell them?" he asked as he moved around the sofa and sat down, he was wearing Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. No mater how much Lucius protested the clothes Harry had refused to give them up.

"It a few days, I promise Harry." He smiled and kissed his husband.

They didn't hear the door open and three rambunctious girl run into the room, followed by a slightly harassed and stressed Potions Master. Little giggles started to come clear to the two on the sofa and they split apart quickly, both a little red and hot under the collar, though hiding it with practiced ease.

Lucius jumped up from the sofa and picked up each girl and swung them around, giving them all a hug.

"Papa, I am too old now," Iris grumbled, giving her father a look that reminded his of Harry, since the little girl looked just like him, with bright green eyes and her inky black waist length hair.

The twins just squealed and went over to their daddy yelling in unison, "daddy, daddy!" the yelled as they jumped on his lap. "We made potions,"

Severus, like he had for Draco and Iris shared with them his love of potions. "Yes they did, turning the dungeon into a Goo Palace, or so they said." He told Harry with a warm smile.

The twins had Harry's eyes, but the tell tail Malfoy almost white blond hair.

"Oh Severus, you remember the spell you have cast on me three times over the years," Harry said to the brunette and Lucius walked over a little, iris standing in front of him.

"Yes I remember," seeing the wicked look in Harry's eyes and knowing what spell it would be.

"Could you cast it again?" he asked his friend.

"Of Course," and with that Severus used silent spell casting and did a slightly familiar wand movement, that Lucius knew he had seen before, but could not place.

A warm lavender glow lit up the room.

"Oh Merlin," came a cursed whisper and then a thud.

Iris turned to her dad and said, "He's gone again dad."

"He did the same when we found out I was pregnant with you, you brother and these two little rascals. He also did the same when I had the lot of you. Shoved out bed the first time, when Draco was born, when you were born, Iris, we poured a bucket of cold water over him, as shoving him out the bed didn't work that time." Harry smiled at his eldest daughter.

"What about the twins?" she asked as she sat down by her dad.

"Your father says he is not ticklish, but he is, that was how we woke him for the twins, shoving him out of the bed didn't work, nor did the bucket of cold water. Don't know what we will have to do next time." Harry answered.

"Hit him with a few wet fish may work," Severus suggested as he started the process of waking his friend.

Harry looked at him snorted, "You only want to torture him."

"Of course, I don't get the chance other wise, and it is pay back for all the times he keeps take me up for a spin, you both know I don't like heights." He smirked and then scowled.

"It is fun to watch you screaming and yelling like a little girl." Harry grinned.

"Dad, Uncle Sev, just leave him, he'll wake up later, I want to tell Draco." Iris piped up wanting to see her older brother, the twins joining in by chanting 'Draco!' over and over again.

"Alright, Sev, you coming." Harry said as the all stood up, Severus nodding in agreement.

The three girls, one pregnant wizard and a potions master left the room, leaving an unconscious Lucius 'Malfoy's don't faint' Malfoy on the floor of their quarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to review, would like to know what you all think, there is only one more chapter after this one.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well, here is the last chapter, I hope you all like it. Soon I shall be putting up the other chapters for the other three finished fics, Aftermath is with a beta reader, and the other two, I will be trying to sort out myself, unless I can find a beta reader for them.**

**Well Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco were brought to a room in the fourth tower that housed most of the staff. The room had comfortable seating and they were told to sit, Draco made himself at home straightaway and cuddled up to Neville, his boyfriend and Mate.

The six did not have long to wait for someone to come into the room. The elegantly dress Narcissa Malfoy moved into the room and sat down in that last free chair. "Good evening to you all." She smiled at them.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy," Hermione greeted back, a little puzzled as to why they were there.

Narcissa looked around the room and could see the worried looks upon the faces of Harry's closest friends. "I am here to tell you what has happened to Harry."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Ron started to question, wanting to know what had happened to his friend.

"Harry travelled to the past. He had to, to make sure things went as they should." She started.

"But why, surly things would have gone the way they should if left alone." Hermione argued a little.

"No they wouldn't have, you see Harry is the Mate of a Niveuspenna." Narcissa started to explained to the group.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A Niveuspenna, they are decedents of Angels. Draco is one. Ron, you have seen Draco's wings, they are black, but that will change when Draco and Neville bond." Hermione explained to Ron, though he still looked puzzled.

"They are the decedents of Angel's. And yes you are correct Hermione, Draco is one as well. As is his father." Narcissa told her, smiling, knowing that Hermione should get it soon.

Hermione started at Narcissa closely and gasped, "Mate of Niveuspenna, then, but, they are all male. It can't be, can it?" she gapped as she reached out a hand to touch Narcissa.

"I knew you would get it Hermione, you are not the smartest witch of your generation for nothing." Narcissa smiled as she took Hermione's hand.

"Get what?" Ginny asked, not understand what Hermione was saying.

"Narcissa Malfoy isn't Narcissa Malfoy." Luna said dreamily as she looked at her red headed girlfriend.

"Correct, my true name is Harry James Anthony Black Potter Malfoy." Narcissa stood up letting go of Hermione's hand and with a flick of her wand. In the place of Narcissa stood Harry, his black hair down to his mid back, his green eyes still as bright as when they last saw them, just over a week ago.

"That's a bit of a mouthful Harry." Ron grinned at his friend, just glad that he was alive and well, and as far as he could see truly happy for once.

"You happy Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When I first landed in the past I wasn't, but by the time Christmas came, I couldn't be happier." He answered smiling.

"Then we don't care if you're an old fuddy duddy." Ginny teased.

Harry laughed, "I have missed you guys so much."

"Hey, who was your closet friend in the past?" Ginny asked, a little curious.

"Would you believe it if I said a very surly Potions Master."

"Well since you went to the past I would say anything is possible." Ron smirked.

"Severus and I became very close, his dad is still alive, and is a Muggle, said he'd take him over his knee if he didn't lose the attitude now that Voldemort is gone." Harry said quietly, though not quietly enough.

"HARRY!" came an indigent yell from the other room.

"Oh dear." Harry's eyes became wide as said potions master burst through the door and started firing hexes at his friend.

The six young teenagers laughed as their, now, older friend was chased around the room being hex from one end of the rainbow to the other and back. Harry begging to be forgiven, just thankful that none of the hexes were harmful.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this story, I am sad to see it end as well, but all good things must, lol. Read and Review please, would like to know what you all think of this chapter and the entire story.**


End file.
